The last Wintersun
by Ghost1518
Summary: The second installment of The Wintersun, the last chapter. Gods, I couldn't stop thinking about her, her face, her hair, the curves of her body...She is my life, my whole being and nothing and no one will stop me from being with her. Not even the death, that was knocking on our doors. Please excuse any grammar or writing mistakes, english is not my foreign language.
1. Chapter 1

Rayne pov  
I never look back from were i'm going but as I rode of from Dragonstone, leaving Jon behind I stopped and turned back. Was this the right desicion? Did I wronged him? I needed time to get my thoughts right again, and to know what I'm feeling and what that would mean.  
Dagonet and me were riding side by side. We didn't talk much, okay I didn't talk much. I was to lost in my thoughts. Thoughts I didn't want to have but they always made their way up, thoughts about Jon and his Queen. What were they doing now? Where they to get married? Would they be happy?  
"...So the horse just ate the raven." I heard Dago say.  
"What? Horse's don't eat raven's." I said confused.  
"Oh so you are listening, I was just testing if you were listening or too deep in your thoughts." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.  
We were now riding for a week in the direction of winterfell. Just because my heart had been broken, by the King in the north, dosen't mean that I would run away from a good fight. And the long night ahead of us promised to be such a good fight. I was even looking forward to it, finally a chance for me to let my pent up emotions out, a chance to let myself feel again. Even if it's just pain.  
"To be honest, no. I just caught the end. Sorry" I said honestly.  
"Nah, it's okay. Sooo, will you ever tell me how you really cope?" He asked.  
I stopped my horse, shocked. How can he be so blunt? Does it not say enough that we are traveling alone?  
"Probably not." I said on edge.  
"It's not healthy to keep everything to botteled up. Come on its just me so you can let it out, I promise not to tell anyone. Do you want to talk about what happened?"  
"Dago!" I warned, not in the mood to tell anyone anything.  
"Come on, Rayne. I mean what else could we do?"  
"Dago I said no! I don't want to talk about it. What is there even to talk about, you saw what happened, like I did. I was foolish enough to think that someone could really love me. I trusted someone with my heart and he stepped on it. And do you want to know what the dumbest thing about all of this is? I still love him even after what he did, I still love him. So you want to talk about it, then tell me how fucking stupid that is." I said and noticed that tears where making their way down my face. I wipped them furiosly away.  
"Rayne, I... I wouldn't..." He began to mumble  
"Exactly, there is nothing to say. So let's just save our breath." I said devasted.  
I kicked my horse and rode further, I didn't want to waste any time. Eventually Dagonet came up beside me again, I would catch him from time to time looking at me. He opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something. After the third time I saw him opening his mouth I had enough.  
"Just say what you have to say." I said unnerved.  
"I would never call you stupid, I hope you know that." He began only to stop again searching for the right words to say.  
"But," I tried to encourage him.  
"But you should listen more to your feelings. I mean if you know that you still love him, then what are you doing here? You should be with him, sort throuh your problems. Not that I don't welcome your attendance on this fine Journey." He said.  
"I wish it would be this easy, I really do. But I can't...I mean how will I ever be able to trust him again. I would fear whenever I leave a room he would chase down another 'skirt'. North the wall he told me that he felt attracted to the Dragon Queen but that I will be the only one he will ever love, that he would always stay faithful to me. And then, the second he thinks I am gone he goes to her and ... I don't even want to know what they all did."  
Dagonet looked long and hard at me.  
"I know it was awful what he did and that he hurt you and i don't want to excuse his doing, but... Did you ever thought about how he was feeling?" He asked  
"What do you mean? How he was feeling? I would think he was feeling pretty good." I said with distaste at the thought of Jon and his Dragon Queen.

"Do you know what I did all this time till Melisandre found me?" He asked  
I shook my head, I never had thought about his whereabouts or his actions in this time.  
"I was a drunken men in every brothel you could find. Everytime I weared another face but it was always me. I would Drink myself into delirium and fucked everyone with a pussy between its legs. I did everything to try and forget my pain, my lost." He said ashamed.  
"I'm sorry Dago, I didn't even..." I began but he interrupted me with a small smile on his lips.  
"Don't be! I mean of course it hurts now that I am sober. But at the time, this was my way to deal with everything. To mourn them. And i felt great, no sorry. I didn't thought or felt anything because i was to drunk to even remember everything I did, but... Ah fuck!  
I just want to say ,I know how it feels when you want to forget but can't. When you try every possible way to find a solution to the chaos inside yourself."  
I hadn't thought of this side. Of course Jon would have mourned me, he even said it. I mean I could still see it, his pale, sunken in face that showed it to everyone. He said that he was grieving because of me, but is that a way to do so?  
"I didn't take you to be a manwhore!" I tried to joke, to cover my inner battle.  
He laughed at that and then turned suprised to me  
"Was that a joke?" He asked with a smile  
"I think that was a joke. See I told you it would help to talk about things." He said proud to seemingly have helped me.  
"Yeah Yeah, but there is still one question." I said as the fun faded.  
"Okay, go for it. I'm on a run here. I bet I can give you a good advice to it, too." He said loving the challenge. I looked back at the road, not wanting to see his face of pity for me.  
"How can I ever trust him after what he did?" I asked and was met with silence.  
There it is, my one, true Problem.  
I knew that I still loved Jon, hell I loved him for as long as I can remember. Even after ten years apart. But the fact was still the same, he betrayed my love and i didn't know if I could forgive him for that.

We made a Camp when the night came, Dago had collected firewood and made a small fire. I was taking care of my wound, I didn't even feel it anymore. The pain in my heart much worser than the wound.  
"How does it look?" Dago wanted to know  
"Almost completly healed, the stitches sit." I answered him.  
"Good, now back to your question."  
"Dago, I asked this hours ago, I'm tired emotionly and..." Dago interrupted me  
"No no, you asked and i finally have a good answer so you my lady will listen now." He said with an authority I didn't knew he had in him.  
"Okay, so tell me. What did the little mind of yours came up with?"  
"Hey don't belittle my mind, I am a great thinker, okay!? To your question I would say, let him earn your trust again." He adviced.  
"I mean, who told you to let him back in completly? Take it step by step. I know it looks bad for the human kind to survive the long night but it's not here right know. He should still have time to earn it back." He said.  
Damn him, that really was a good advice. I opened and closed my mouth to say something, anything but I had no idea what to say to this. He was right, no one said I would have to let him back in completly.  
"Naaa, wasn't that a good advice or what?"  
I laughed a little at that, he tried to really help me. I never knew he had this childish, funny side on him. He really was going to become a good friend to me.  
"Thank you, Dago." I said  
"I am always at Service for damsels in distress" He answered cheekly.  
At that I threw a small branch of wood after him and hit him at the back with it.  
"I am no damsel!" I said lightly trying to keep my laughter, at his face, in.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon pov  
We had made our way back to Dragonstone, to gather Danny's soldiers.  
I could have taken the faster way back, across the kingsroad but I knew how northerns can be. They don't trust strangers. So I would travel with Danny and her army.  
We were only a day on the road when Danny came up to me.  
"So." She began not sure how to go with her sentence. I hadn't ever seen her this unsure, she was always so confident but now a days she didn't know how to handle me.  
"So?" I asked to encourage her to go.  
"So, I just have to ask why you didn't took the kingsroad instead of traveling with us?" She finally asked.  
I had to laugh a little at that, so this was the big question she was affraid to ask?  
"You should know that the northern mens don't trust easily, they had to endure to much from a southern Queen. I just hope that it will make things easier when they see me traveling with you." I said  
"Oh, of course." She said and i got the feeling that she had wanted to hear a different answer.  
"Danny, you know who my heart belongs to. If this is ..." I began but she interrupted me quickly.  
"No, I know you love her. But I had hoped that it would maybe be because of another reason." She said and i couldn't shake the feeling off, that she was disappointed at my answer. In that moment I knew I had gotten myself in deep trouble, trouble that I wasn't even aware of.  
"Danny I.., my heart belongs to Rayne. What we had was wonderful but wrong from my side..."  
"Oh don't flattern yourself Lord Snow, Yeah it was one amazing night but it was just that, one night. I wasn't talking about that, I rather talked about us becoming friends. I would really like it to have you as a friend, since I don't have many." She interrupted me, again.  
I had to laugh embaressed at that, I really didn't see that coming.  
"Oh, of course. Yeah I would like that."  
"I could give you some advises to really woo her of her feets. Only if you want some female input, of course." She said while trying to keep her laughter in.  
"Just let it out" I sighned seeing it was pretty hard for her to hold back the laughter at me being embaressed. With that being said she bellowed out her laughter.

We had made Camp as the night came, I was sitting in a chair in my tent. Thinking. Like always when I got a second to myself.  
I thought back at the conversation with Rayne, or my attemp to talk to her, because she wouldn't listen to a word I was saying. I had to get Rayne to listen to me, but how? At Dragonstone she didn't even wanted my help to get back into bed, even though she almost fell because she was still too weakend by her wound and the fever. Her eyes had never stayed long at me and when they did my heart broke over and over again. There was so much hurt and distrust of my betrayal in her eyes. Ser Darvos was right, I had to earn for her to take me back. I didn't know how but I would make sure to get her back in my arms, where she belonged.  
I was brought back to reality by someone clearing his throat at the entrance of my tent.  
"Enter " I called out to whoever it was. To my suprise Thyrion entered.  
"Lord Snow, I have allowed myself to sent a raven to winterfell before our departure from Dragonstone, and now I got an answer." He sayed and waved with a Note.  
"I think it has some intersting news for you in it." With that he layed the Note down and got to leave.  
"Thank you Lord Hand." I said as he was almost out, he stopped, turned and smiled at me.  
"Thyrion, for my friends. I don't like to be reduced to my title, i'm already short enough." He joked.  
"Then its Jon for you. Thank you, Thyrion." I laughed.  
"You are welcome, jon." He said as he left.  
I made my way over to the Note on the table, what I read brought a real smile to my lips.

_'Lord Hand, I assure you that all preparations for the arrival of your Queen are finished. Please inform my brother that Rayne had arrived back here, I don't know what happened but she looked rather disturbed so I ask to talk to my brother immediatly after his arrival. -Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell-_

So she had really gone back, even with the Note saying she was going to winterfell I wasn't completly sure she would. The talk with Sansa and my other siblings about what happened wasn't something I was looking forward to but they had to know. Maybe they were willing to help me with Rayne, I doubted that but hope dies last.

Rayne pov

Dago and me finally made it back to Winterfell. We were welcomed back with open arms. Alina sprang immediatly at me till she noticed that I was injured and still had a fever. She immediatly made me lay down and got a Maester to check me. I was put to bed rest till my fever went down. Dagonet was a little angry at me because I down played my condition on our way back here. Sansa wanted me to take Jons room again, as I refused her she look at me sceptically but didn't say anything.  
Sansa, Arya and Rickon came to visit me, they had wanted to know what had happened since i left Winterfell. I would only let them know the important things around the edges. This wasn't about them, so they didn't need to know why I wasn't traveling with Jon. Jon would soon be here anyway so he could tell them what all had happened. The three stark siblings were easy to get off, they told me what had taken place here. That Lord Baelish was sentenced to death because of deception, an Arya had the pleasure to cut his throat open. Alina on the other hand was persistant. She just wouldn't let it go, till I exploded and told her everything. At first she was silent, I was creeped out at that. I hadn't ever saw Alina being so silent, but then she exploded. She was immediatly planing how to get to Jon, she imagined every possible way to rough him up.  
"Alina! He is still the King in the north. You can't hurt him just because he was unfaithful to me." I reminded her.  
"JUST!? Just because he was unfaithful to you? Listen Rayne, and listen to me good. He hurt my sister, because that is what you are to me, and no one and i mean no one ,King or not, get trough with that." She exploded.  
"That so nice of you to say that, I almost shed a tear." I teased her as I whiped an imaginary tear away.  
"Alina, I beg of you. Please just let it go, I will clear that up myself, okay?!" I begged her.  
"Oh Shut up! I mean it Rayne! Just say the words and he won't know what hit him." She clarified.  
"Thanks, that means a lot. If you don't mind I would like to sleep know." I said.  
She made her way over to me and kissed my head before she left. I was really touched by how she had reacted. I mean I would have reacted the same way, but to be proven right was making me proud to be her friend. When I was alone the toughts of how I would react to jon getting here came up. How should I welcome him? Should I even be there? Maybe I would just get away that day. I didn't know how I would react to him bringing her here, here where everything was okay when he left. Where he promised to always love me.

The days came and gone pretty quick and the arrival of Jon and his Queen was ecpected for today. I was nervous, I still didn't know how to behave or what to do when they would be here. My wound had healed and the fever was finally gone, Alina promised the Maester that she would make sure I would take it easy for the first time.  
"Rayne?" I heard Sansa's voice from behind me when I was walking through the yard.  
"Lady Sansa, how are you this fine day?" I asked ironically, knowing she didn't like the fact that the Dragon Queen would stay here.  
"I was going to ask you the same question." She laughed.  
"You didn't tell us anything about the Queen, since your came back. Whenever the topic of her arised you seemed rather disturbed of it."  
"Lady Sansa I don't know anything about this Queen, I only saw her short. I didn't even talk to her or anything. So there is nothing to say." I said and immediatly the picture of Jon kissing his Queen came up again and my heart began to hurt again.  
"I see that something has happened, that has to do with her, right? So please tell what it is, I have to know what and who is coming onto us. I see it in your eyes that something has happened so please, tell me" She beggedacht with me.  
"Sansa, it's really not my place to talk about. Just know that Jon and I didn't part on good terms." I told her unnerved that she wouldn't let it go.  
"What? Why? He loves you." She said shocked  
"Thats what I thought too. But your brother might know more then I do. So its best if you talk with him. Now if you excuse me, I want to go to the godswood."  
With that I fled from her, not wanting to talk anymore about Jon and his Queen. They would all figure it out when they arive here, anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon pov  
We finally made it to Winterfell. I was home again.  
It was colder than I remembered it, the snow had already began to Fall. A sighn that the Winter and with it the long night were coming, faster than I would like it.  
I knew before I could find Rayne I had to talk to my siblings, I had to confess to them that I had bend my knee to Danerys. If they didn't already knew about that.  
When Danerys and me rode, side by side, through the Village the folk would look distrusting at us. More at Danny than at me, I could see that she wasn't fond of there looks.  
"I told you, nothern don't trust strangers easily. But if they got to know you they will eas up on that." I tried to calm her. She looked at me sceptically  
"Okay, maybe they will need a little more time to get used to you but it helps when they see that their Lord trusts you."

After what felt like an eternity we finally arrived at the castle of winterfell. I let my eyes wander around searching for Rayne. I didn't find her, but I found Arya and Bran. I jumped down from my horse and was immediatly attacked by Arya, who sprang into my arms.  
"I'm so happy that you are alive! How did you escape from Kings Landing?" I asked as I checked her over. She really had grow up, gone was the little girl who would try to beat her brothers.  
"I had needle with me." She said as she showed me the little sword I had let the smith made for her before I left for the wall. I smiled at her and turned to Sansa who was pushing Bran around in a chair with wheels.  
"I thought I would never see you again, I'm so happy you are alive." I said as I bend down to hug him to. But he didn't hug me back.  
"I knew we would see each other again." He said emotionless.  
"Oh you did? How could you?" I asked irritated.  
"I'm no longer Brandon stark, i'm the three Eyed raven now too. I can see what happened in the past and what is happening now, everywhere."  
Rickon came to me and hugged my waste.  
"He is creepy." He mumbled  
"Don't say that, he is your brother." I scolded him.  
"Hello Jon, could we please have that talk, I asked for?" Sansa asked, something in her voice was off but I couldn't put my Finger on it.  
"Before we do that I want to introduce you all to someone who saved my life beyond the wall. Without her I wouldn't be standing here." I said buying me some time.  
"This is our Queen Danerys Stormborn from the house of Tagariyan, Mother of the Dragons. Danerys these are my sisters Lady Sansa and Arya and these are my brothers Brandon and Rickon." I introduce them, I also noticed Sansa's reaction as I introduce dany as our Queen.  
"It's nice to meet you, my grace." Came from everyone.  
"Would you like to see your chambers? The ride made you probably tired." Sansa said as she waved a servant over to us.  
"Thank you lady Sansa that would be very nice." Dany answered while looking at me with a look that said that we would have to talk.  
"Jon could we please have that talk now? Or do you want to introduce to more Queens?" Sansa brought me from looking after dany, her harsh voice told me I was in trouble. I only nodded and let her lead the way. I let my eyes wander around the yard, hopeful to catch sight of Rayne. But she was nowhere to be seen, but I caught sight of Alina. She through daggers at me with her eyes while playing with a dagger in her hand. Okay, so she probably knew what had happened, that has to mean Rayne was somewhere around.

We made our way to the family room, completly silent. I was the last tk stepp into the room, I closed the door behind me Sansa exploded.  
"Are you completly and uterly crazy? Our Queen? She is not my Queen, I have an King who I am loyal to. And why the fuck did you let Rayne travel back alone and wounded? And why doesn't she want to stay in your chambers anymore? Jon, I promise if you did what I think you did I will..."  
"I bent my knee to Danerys, yes. She IS our Queen, she saved our life beyond the wall. She came with her Dragons, her children, to save us and as a result of her kindness she lost one. She sacrificed one of her childs to safe us." I interrupted her.  
"That's not completly true" Bran said.  
"Rayne saved your life, beyond the wall. I saw it, she was the one that got you into safety."  
"You...you did what?" Sansa asked seemingly calm.  
"I bent my knee to her. Just wait and get to know her, she is nothing what the rumors says she is. Trust me she is a good Queen." I answered, completly ignoring Bran.  
"I can't believe you. You know what the notherns had to endure by a southern Queen. You know what her father did and still you just throw all that away. For what? Explain it to me because I really can't follow your logic in this." She said shaken.  
"Can't you just trust me on this? I really believe she will be a good Queen to all of Westeros." I pleaded with her.  
"Fine but that dosen't explain the Situation with Rayne. What happened? She was injured and feverish as she arrived, The Maester just cleared her to walk a little bit."  
"I...I did something stupid, that hurted her." I told them ashamed of what I did.  
"That much is obvious." Arya suddenly said.  
"Okay, I will tell you everything but first I want to know your stories." I said to Arya and Bran. I wanted to buy me some time because I had no idea how to explain what I had done.  
Arya told us the story of her way back to us, first. I didn't knew if I should be worried or proud about what she did to the Freys. Not that they didn't deserve what they got but to poison a hole family is something.  
Bran told us that he saw me at Casters keep but didn't come to me because he knew I would have stopped him. He explained what had happened to him and what he was able to do with his powers. I have to say it was pretty impressiv, he even proved that he was saying the truth when he told me that he knew about Ygritt.  
All the time while I talked to Arya and Bran, Sansa was looking out a Window with sorrow on her face. I got up and made my way over to her to see what she was watching, my heart stopped. There down in the yard was Rayne, Training with the mysterious man from Dragonstone.  
"I thought the Maester only allowed her to walk at the moment, to take it easy?" I said with a sad voice.  
"He did. So the question is why she isn't listening to his orders. What happened between you two that gets her to risk her life so careless?" She asked as she turned to me.  
"I...I thought she was dead, that she had died after sending me away. I still don't know how she did survive." I began only to stopp, lost, watching her. How she moved, how her eyes shine, how she laughed about what the man said. Nevertheless I could see that she wasn't back to her normal strenght.  
"Okay, and what did you do?" Sansa pressed.  
"I did the dumbest thing anyone could have done, I drank and...and.." I stopped, to ashamed to talk further.  
"You didn't!" She suddenly yelled at me as she began to hit me.  
"You didn't cheated on her! You stupid Ass. How could you do that to her?" That brought the attention from the others to our confersation.  
"Sansa you have to put your thumb around your other Finger from the outside or you could break him while punshing" Arya adviced her oder sister. And to my suprise Sansa listened to her. Her hits began to actually hurt a little.  
"Would you please stop hitting me?! I know I deserve that and more for what I did, but I really thought she was dead. I drank myself into a delirium just to not feel this pain inside me. I hated myself for leaving her. And then I... I just didn't think. I didn't believe she could make it out there alive." I tried to explain myself.

Sansa eventually stopped hitting me.  
"She almost didn't make it, but uncle Benjin helped her." Bran suddenly said.  
I always thought that she just barely made it back, but to know for sure that she really could have died on her way back to me, alone, pierced my heart. She would have died only to get back to me like she promised me and i had nothing else to do, to betray her. I looked back out the window as I heard her laughing, she looked so beautiful like that. She suddenly looked up and saw me standing at the window, watching her. The happiness and fun immediatly left her eyes at the sight of me, she made her way out of the yard and out of my sight.  
"Who was it?" Sansa asked, when Rayne was gone.  
"What?" I didn't understand, or more I didn't want to tell her.  
"Who was it that you betrayed Rayne with?"  
"Dosen't matter. She is no one to me." I Lied  
"I don't believe that a Single second, but just so you know. Rayne became a very good friend to me, a Person I trust and i will always have her back at that matter." Sansa said.  
"Do you want her back?" Arya asked  
"Of course! She is my life, and I want nothing more than to be with her, to hold her in my arms." I said, getting angry at the question. How could she even think that I wouldn't want her back.  
"Then I hope you have something good up your sleeve. Because as I see it she isn't one to forgive easily." Arya said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry you had to wait that long. My brain is melting right now, 40 degrees Celsius in the shadow are just too much for me.**

Rayne pov  
Today is the Day.  
Jon would finally come back and I still didn't know what to do. Should I leave? Should, I stay and face them? Could I endure the sight of them together?  
I was pacing up and down the tower of winterfell when we heard her army march up. Alina was in the yard, and looked me up and down.  
"Gods Rayne! Calm down! His arrival shouldn't affect you like this anymore. He is no one, we are no one." She said as she stopped me and looked deep in my eyes.  
"Don't be so nervous you done have to greet them if you don't want to, I will welcome him back properly." She told me as she began to play with her dagger.  
"Alina! We went through this, you can't hurt or kill him." I admonished her.  
"Oh come on a little cut dosen't hurt him so Bad."  
"Probably not but you would go into a cell for this and let's be honest, he really isn't worth that." I lied to her. I knew she could see right through my lie but she didn't say anything back, also knowing that the 'Jon topic' was still a touchy one for me.  
"Look, look. What my sore eyes found here, what are my fine Ladies discussing? You know that I love you both the same, right?"  
Came Dagonets voice suddenly from behind me as he slung an arm around each of us. Alina and me looked questioningly at each other before we brust out laughing while shaking his arms off.  
"Ugh don't you have someone else to bother with your presence?" Alina asked annoyed.  
"And miss the opportunaty to talk to you lovely ladies? I don't think so." He answered her with a bright smile.  
These two had become like fire and ice, they couldn't work with another but without the other it was to boring for them. It was always amusing to watch them fight, Dagonet had the same big mouth as Alina. But they always got my mind off of Jon, for a short Periode.  
"I was actually looking for you Rayne." Dago brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Me? What do you want?" I asked suprised  
"Why do you always think I would want something from you? Maybe i'm here to give you something."  
"Okay, what do you want to give me?" I challenge him.  
"I want to give you an escape to all this 'Welcome back, King in the north' Drama. How about we go sparing instead?" He asked.  
That was a brillant idea, the sparing yard was at the back of the castle. I wouldn't even know when exactly he would be back.  
"Are you crazy, she had to fully recover first." Alina immediatly said but Dago didn't even notice her Protest. He was only looking at me, waiting for my answer.  
"That would be absolutly awesom." I finally said.  
"Hello? Do you two even listening to a word I say? The Maester told you to go slow, not to jump back to fighting or Training." Alina rant.  
"And how can YOU" she turned to Dagonet and began poking his chest "even suggest such a thing?"  
"Oh come on, calm your horses. Of course I would go easy on her." Dago tried to calm her  
"We don't have time for her to make a full recovery."  
"Alina, I won't overdo it, I promise. This is the perfect chance for me to flee from all of this." I pleaded with her.  
She still wasn't satisfied with the idea but could see that it was a lost case.  
"Don't come to me when the Maester put you on bedrest again." She said and walked away.

"Come on Dago, I know you can swing harder. Or should I get the princess some tears with honey?" I teased Dagonet because he wouldn't Swing his sword as good as I know he could. He was treat Ing me like a little girl that never hold a sword before.  
"I don't need honey, I'm a real man and real man suck bees empty." He answered.  
I brust out laughing at his answer.  
"You what?" I asked him but before I got an answer he stroke again. This time with all his strength, this is what I'm talking about. Finally that Training got interesting, we would attack and parry our hits. I finally find my rythm again and used my advantage of being smaller and faster. The next time he attacked I paaried and turned myself around his back, and kicked him. He fell face forward into the mudd, as he got up and looked at me I couldn't help myself to let a full belly laughter out. I laughed so hard that tears began to form at my eyes of it, when I looked up all fun vanished.

There on a Window, up in the tower was Jon, watching us. With a heartbroken expression.  
I immediatly looked away and frozen, not knowing what to do. Did I want him to watch? Did I even want him to see me? No! Not after what he did and he hadn't any right to look so heartbroken.  
I made my way over to Dago and helped him up.  
"Come on Princess, let's get you cleaned up. I have enough for today." I said as I helped him up.  
We made our way out of the yard and all the way I could feel his eyes on me. I would have nothing liked better to just look at him, admire him, but my heart clenched everytime I thought about what he had done.

As I made my way back to my room a Gnom approached me.  
"Sorry to be so forward, my lady but you are Rayne, right? Jons Rayne." He asked  
"I'm no ones Rayne, but yes my Name is Rayne. And you are?" I asked irretated  
"Wow, a Person who doesn't know the stories of the bad gnom of the Lannisters. You are not from around here, right?" He asked, laughing sarcastically. As he noticed that I wasn't laughing along he recover himself quickly.  
"I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Thyrion Lannister the hand of the Queen, nice to finally meet you." He introduce himself.  
"So Lord Hand, what can I do for you?" I asked still not trusting him. I should have known he was a henchman of the Dragon Queen because I hadn't seen him around here, till now.  
"Our Queen is asking for a meeting with you."  
"She is not my Queen, I'm still loyal to the King in the north. And why would she even want to meet me? I'm no one." I said a little aggrevated. Who does she think she is, letting herself be introduced as everyones Queen.  
"Oh so you don't know. I'm sorry I just..." He began seemingly uncomfortable.  
"What is it I don't know ?" I interrupted him, slowly loosing my patience.  
"The King, he is no longer the King. He...He bent his knee to the Queen." He said carefully.  
I took a step back, like he had hit me. Jon had bent his knee to her. He had taken her as his Queen, literatly. My heart began to clench, my breaths came out short and fast. I felt like I was fainting, my view began to blurr, I stumbeled over to the wall to get a hold onto.  
"Lady Rayne! What? You have a panicking attac" Lord Hand said carefully to me as he began to approach me. I let myself slide down the wall because my legs began to tremble, he was immediatly by my side and took my hand and layed it on his chest. I tried to free my hand from his grip but hadn't enough strength because I needed it all to try to breath.  
"Lady Rayne you have to take deep breaths, focus on my breathing! In and out, in and out." He said calm. I looked in his eyes and could only see concern for my well being, so I listened to him and tried to Focus on his breathing.  
How could Jon do that? He betrayed his people, he knew that they didn't want a southern Queen again. Did Sansa and the others know about that? If we survive Jon will probably marry his Queen, to secure the bond to the north. His decision at Dragonstone to be with her made more sence now, he was trying to secure his sibblings. He sacrificed our love for the well being of his people and i didn't know if I should be more angry or proud because of that.  
I slowly calmed my breathing, my legs stopped shaking.  
"Rayne! What happened? Thyrion what did you do?" I heard Jons voice come near. I didn't want him near me at the moment, I was more confused then before. I tried to get up, only to suddenly feel his hands on me. It felt like a thunder went trough me where he touched me. I shrugged his hands of, still not able to look at him.  
"Thank you for your help, Lord Hand. Please tell the Queen that I'm not feeling well enough for a conversation just yet." I said to Thyrion.  
"Of course, my lady. I'm sorry again." He said, and I could see that he really ment it. I just smiled and waved it of.  
"Nothing to be sorry, I would have heard it anyway, somewhere else." I said as I tried to leave.  
"Rayne!" Jon tried to stopp me again as he tried to take a hold of my hand but I would shook it off. I looked at him, and immediatly felt the pain, the hurt and the anger again.  
"My Lords, please excuse me." I said as I fled the situation to face Jon any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon pov

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked Thyrion angry as Rayne ran from me, again.  
"I...I.. The Queen asked to meet her, I just asked her to come along. But I think I only did more damage to your relationship towards her." He mumbled, not knowing what just had happened.  
"How?" I wanted to know everything that had happened.  
"She didn't know about you bending the knee to Danerys." He began  
"And then she just started to panic, I helped her get her breathing right again and the rest you saw." He answered.  
"Fuck!" I shouted out. I knew I should have told her the moment I arrived here. I didn't even want to know what she has to think right now. I...I just had to wait and let her calm down and seek her out in the evening, to talk.  
"What did the Queen wanted to talk about with her?" I asked remebering what Thyrion had said.  
"I really don't know, she just asked me to find and bring her back." He said innocently.  
I don't know if I should be concernd about Danny's interest in Rayne or not, maybe I should talk to Danny to stay back at first. I want to talk to her first, explain what and why it happened and most importantly what my relation to Danny is now.  
"I will go and talk to the Queen now, so please excuse me." I said as I began to make my way to her rooms.  
"Jon! Jon wait!" I heard him call for me. I stopped and waited for him, not knowing what would be so urgent.  
"What is it now?" I asked unnerved.  
"I'm sorry if my input is bothering you but I know that Rayne is an assasin from the house of Black and White and I also know that she got two friends here. So everyone and everything could have ears, so I would like to draw your attention to the fact that it wouldn't look good if you were to be alone with our Queen right now and word would go around about that."  
"Yeah, maybe you are right. Thank you." I said.  
On our way to Danny I noticed one thing, I never talked about what had happened between Danny and me to anyone other than Ser Darvos. So did Thyrion even know what had happened?  
"I'm sorry but do you even know..." I began  
"Jupp!" He quickly answered before I finished the question. He seemed very uncomfortable with the topic  
"Oh and..."  
"Not my place to judge." He answered again.  
"How do you even..." I wanted to ask.  
"Oh come on Jon, don't take me as fool. Everyone saw the fascination in your eyes, whenever our Queen was around you back at Dragonstone." He stated.  
"Oh okay, so obvio..."  
"To me, yes. But I didn't knew about the third Party in it."  
"Yeah, I never intended to..." I began again.  
"I know, I know you are an honest and loyal men, Jon. Let's just say that fate has a pretty harsh way to strike sometimes." He told me.  
"Do you think she..."  
"I really don't know. As far as I know, Rayne was trained to ignore every emotion and now she is overcome by it. And she don't know how to handle them, I think it will be pretty hard to get her to trust you again." He said.  
"Yeah I thought the same. I just have to get her to listen to me, everytime I try to explain myself to her all she does is ran away from me." I said devasted.  
"If you need help to get her alone, just say something. I'm sure I could come up with a Plan to get you two alone." He offered.  
"I will keep that in my mind, but first I want to try it alone. Oh and Thyrion" I said as I stopped infront of Danny's door, he turned and looked expectingly at me to finish my sentence.  
"Thank you, not only for doing this" I waved at the door.  
"But also for listening to me."  
"You are welcome, what are friends for when not for this." He smiled as he knocked at the door and we entered.

When we entered dannys chamber she looked rather suprised to see me, not Rayne.  
"Lord Hand, I must have expressed myself wrong. I wanted to talk to Lady Rayne, not to Jon." She said smiling.  
"I'm sorry my grace my approach to Lady Rayne wasn't as succesfully as I had hoped." He answered her  
"What do you mean with 'not succesfully'?"  
"He means that she hadn't known about me bending the knee to you, till now. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell her about that and she... She didn't react well to that news." I answered for Thyrion.  
Danerys looked with wide eyes at me, shocked that seemingly no one here knew about me bending the knee to her.  
"Jon! Did you tell anyone about that? Your sibblings didn't seem to know about that too." She asked getting angry.  
"I'm sorry my grace but I had to concentrate on other things. I will tell everyone tonight at Dinner. But I came here for another reason."  
"And what would that be?" She asked calming down  
"Why did you want to talk to Rayne?" I asked.  
"Why do you ask? Nothing and everything, I thought she is the one that had every reason to hate me so I just wanted to let her know that I'm not the Monster everyone things I am. And to be honest I was excited to get to know her." She answered innocently.  
"My grace, I beg of you to stay back at first. Let me try to explain to her what happened between us and that we are friends and nothing more. I fear she wouldn't take it to kindly to just be ordered here without these explainations." I said to her.  
"My grace I have to agree with Lord Snow. She was trained to be an assasin, so she could also be a danger to you. She is new to feel emotions, after her reaction just now, it wouldn't do any of you good if you talked to her first." Thyrion supported me.  
"I didn't think about that, your right. I was just curious about her, I didn't mean to harm your relationship with her any further." Danny said to me, with guilt in her eyes.  
"I know you didn't do it with purpose but please stay back, let me talk to her first." I pleaded again.  
"Of course, Yeah sure. I think I did enough damage." She joked.  
"Thank you. So now my grace, how do you like Winterfell so far?" I asked to distract from the topic.  
"It's cold!" She immediatly answered while she wrapped her cloak tighten around her body. I had to laugh a little at that.  
"It's the north, my grace."  
"Oh you! As if I didn't know that." She said while beginning to smile, her beautiful smile.  
"Sorry, Bad joke. To be honest its signicant colder then it was when I left here. It seems the long night is not so far from now. Come on get changed if you like I will show you around a little bit." I offered  
"I'm affraid that has to wait. We have a Military concil with Ser Darvos, Tormund and the other Lords from the north." Thyrion said.  
"Yeah right, I totally forget about that. Then my grace, I will escort you to the concil." I said and offered my arm to Danny.  
Together with Thyrion we made our way to the great Hall, on our way we run straight into Alina.  
"Jon, can I have a word with you? Alone!" She asked angry. I turned to Danerys and Thyrion.  
"Of course. My grace, I will be back shortly, you should go ahead." I said, because I knew what will be coming from Alina.  
Danny and Thyrion looked rather sceptically at me, not sure if they should really leave me alone with her. I just bowed to Danny and waved for Thyrion to take her eith him.  
"My Queen, we shouldn't leave the Lords waiting." He said and they left relucant.  
Before I could fully turn back to Alina I was punched in the face.  
"What the...?"


	6. Chapter 6

Alina pov  
"I don't know what to do, I want to help her but she won't let me do anything. I have to stay back because he is 'the King'" I complained to Tormund.  
We were still laying naked in my bed after an very exciting round of mateing. Just thinking about it made me wet again. I was now half laying on Tormunds chest while his hand made circles on my back, no one would think that the big, Bad wildling Tormund Giantsbane liked to cuddel up. I smiled a little at the thought that I was the only one to cherrish that side of him. After he arrived here he found me and took me immediatly back to my room. I had giggled like a little girl at that. But even after this and the wild things we did to each other I couldn't get Raynes worries out of my mind.  
"You have to let them solve their problems by themself." He said  
"But I can't just sit here and see how he shows of his new conquest and hurt her. She is looking forward to the long night, for the fight and i know that she doesn't care if she comes out of that alive, or not. I don't think she can watch him being with her."  
"I don't think he would do that, I don't even think that the Queen and our baby crow are together like that. After what I saw at our Journey here and beyond the wall he will set heaven and hell in motion to get Rayne back." He told me, I looked unbelieving up at him, thinking he was joking but was met with a serious face.  
"Do you really think so? I mean I would really like it, just for Rayne. She finally thought she belonged somewhere and then this fuckhead had to ruin it. The worst of all is I encouraged her to be with him because I really thought..."  
"Wow wow wow,wait a second. Fuckhead? Jon is not a bad guy, he made a mistake, a stupid one okay. But he never intended to hurt her, he thought he had lost her." He defended Jon.  
"So just because she was out of picture he can jump in the next bed? When this is your opinion then I have to question if you did that too. I mean when you love someone you don't just jump to the next conquest available." I stadet.  
"No of course I didn't do that, I'm scared of your venegance if I would do something like that." He said while starting to laugh.  
"And you should!" I said smiling as I crawled up his chest to steal me a passionate kiss.  
Before we could got to lost again I remembered that I had to look for Rayne, she was Training with Dagonet and most likely would overdo it. I slowly broke the kiss and layed my head down on his chest.  
"I'm sorry but I have to look after Rayne, she was going to spare with Dago and will most likely not go easy on herself." I said as I got up and began to Dress.  
"Yeah I have a concil with Jon, the Dragon Queen and the other Lords." He said as he did the same.

As we were saying our temporarly goodbyes at the door a crying Rayne ran past us.  
"What? Rayne! Wait a second! " I called after her, having seen her tears.  
"Oh what did the baby crow do now?" Tormund sighed.  
"I'm sorry but I have to go after.." I began to say.  
"Yeah, Yeah, go we will see each other later." He said and gave me a quick kiss before I ran after Rayne.  
Luckily I found her at her room.  
"What happened?" I asked as I entered without knocking.  
"He...He bend his knee to her. He wouldn't do that without a reason, he will probably marry her soon." She cried.  
Rayne, you don't know that. Don't make any assumptions." I tried to calm her and it seemed to work. She took a deep breath and whiped her tears.  
"When I survive the long night I will vanish. Let them have their happy ever after." She said cold.  
I hadn't ever seen Rayne this cold, my anger rised again.  
"Please don't make any rash decisions. You have good and loyal friends here who will always have your back." I told her trying to sound calm when I turned and left the room. Forgotten was my promise to stay out of it, I wouldn't stay out of it any longer. Not when this Rayne, this cold, depressiv Rayne was the result of it.

Luck was on my side and i quickly found the reason why Rayne was like this, Jon. He was walking with this Queen of him on his arm and a Gnom, whom I learned was Thyrion Lanister.

"Jon, can I have a word with you? Alone!" I asked as nicely as I could.  
"Of course." He said as he looked rather sceptically.  
"My grace, I will be back shortly, you should go ahead." He said to send them away. But the eyes of the Queen bore into mine, like she was trying to intimidate me. I looked straight back at her, not ging in her starring contest, i'm no one to intimidate easily and she should better know that now.  
"My Queen, we shouldn't leave the Lords waiting." The gnom said and they left relucantly. I saw how the Queen looked back a few times, worry writen on her face. That behavior of hers only fulled my anger and before Jon could find an excuse I punched him in the face as he turned towards me.  
"What the...?" He began.  
He really was going to play the innocent little lamb, who didn't know what he did to deserve that.  
"Don't play dumb with me, you maybe had the nickname 'baby crow' once but I know you are not that innocent, you cheating little bastard." I exploded.  
"Do you even know what you are doing to Rayne, bringing that woman here? When you parade her around? When you touch her?"  
"Alina, please wait a second. I know what I did is unforgivable and I also know that I deserve that and more but what are you talking about? Parade who around?" He asked and I really found it hard to controll myself.  
"If you don't want me to punch you again I would advice you to use that thing on your shoulders." I threatend him.  
"You mean Danny? What? I don't... we don't... Alina please you have to believe me, there is nothing between Danny and me. Please help me to get Rayne to talk to me. I... I.. I want to explain myself, I want to apologize." He begged me, the Nerv of this guy was unbelievable. My range got the best of me again and I slapped him again.  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me! When you remember I did helped you once and look what a mess we got because of that. Do you even know what you did to her? What your betrayal did to her? She is like a total different Person each time I see her. Some times its our Rayne, but most times its this depressiv, empty Zombie Rayne. She wants to fight in the first row in the long night, she is looking forward to this. She dosen't care anymore if she comes out of that alive. You know, in all those years I have known her and all these different faces we wore she was never this cold. You could always see a little sparkle of emotions inside her, but now... I don't see it anymore. You killed that sparkle inside her." I told him. I could tell that every word I said hurted him but that was nothing that he didn't bring onto himself.  
"If you come near her again and hurt her one more time like that, I will kill you. I don't care who you are or where you come from, you did hurt my sister and no one gets away with that, i promise you that." I told him and wanted to leave when I heard him sank to the floor. When I turned he looked at me with pain filled eyes.  
"Then do it now, because I can't stay away from her. I had to live without her for ten years, then I thought she died because of me, I..I don't want to ever live like that again. Please, Alina. Fuck! I beg of you, please help me to get her to listen because everytime I see her she runs from me. I need her in my life like I need air to breath. I know I did bring it onto myself but... I just can't live without her."  
"You should have thought about that before you cheated on her." I told him emotionless.  
"I thought she was dead! I drank myself into delirium because I couldn't bear the thought of her not in my live. I just kept going because I knew my sibblings would need me, I planed to get myself killed in the long night. Because it would have ment to be with her again, and then I made this stupid mistake. Danny knows that we will never be together like that, because she knows my heart belongs to Rayne. Always." He told me.  
I had to say, seeing him like that so devasted, desperate to get her back, sparked a little pity inside me. I battled with myself, should I really help him?


	7. Chapter 7

Rayne pov  
After Alina left, I drowned myself in selfpity.  
I had lost him, for good. Without a fight because I knew he would always do what was best for the ones he loved and that were, in this case, his sibblings. I knew now that I would never have the chance to have him back again.  
'_Stop that! You are not like that, you are not weak, you will not cry after a men. You are strong! It doesn't matter if you got him back or not, you have lived ten years without any emotions and it was better that way. You didn't hurt so much back then. And don't forget, you are here because you want to safe the human kind._' my inner voice admonished me. And she was right, I didn't hurt so much back then but to feelings he had stirred up weren't all Bad, the feeling to belong to someone, to be loved by someone was pretty amazing.  
'_And it is now gone. What did it to you to have this emotions in the end? You are hurting because he cheated on you. Your instincts predicted that but you choose to ignore that and trusted him.' _

Days later I found myself on my way to the bow targets, The last few days I had hide inside my room, I didn't wanted to be around anyone. Alina, Dagonet and Ser Darvos made rotations of bringing me food, but almost everything would go bad because my appetite had gone to where my peaceful nights had gone too. I became restless until I had enough of my pity Party.

The sky had already begun to darken and everyone else should be at Dinner right now, so I craweld out of my room and made my way to the training yard. I was so busy with my own thoughts that I didn't noticed that I was being followed. After my first shot with the bow I heard steps behind me and turned to find Sansa standing there.  
"What are you doing here, my lady? Isn't it Dinner time now?" I asked irretated that she was out here  
"I know, but you weren't there, again. So I got to search for you." She answered.  
"That's really nice of you but I'm not hungry, I think I will miss Dinner today." I said as shot my second arrow.  
"Jon told us what happened between you two." She said lowly as I froze in my motion.  
"Okay." I said short because I really didn't know what I should say to this. Of course he would tell his sibblings, they are going to get affected by this to. If he really was to marry this Queen they would become the royally family. I shot the next arrow with heavy force, my anger at the situation coming up again.  
"Just so you know, we stand behind you, we have your back in this. Rickon won't even talk to him anymore until you both made up again. What he did to you is horroable. I even punched him because of that."  
That got me to stop shooting and turning suprised towards her.  
"You did what?" I asked  
"I punched him, Arya told me how to do it." She said while smiling sheeplishly at me.  
I couldn't help but giggle at the imaginary picture of Sansa hitting Jon.  
"I would have liked to see that. But why would you do that?" I asked irretated  
"Because you became a good friend to me, I like you a thousand times more then this wannabe Queen. I don't trust her, she has something on her, I don't know how to describe it. But I know I don't like it." She explained  
"That makes two of us, everyone else seems to love her." I said as I got back to my bow.  
"Yeah isn't it crazy that everyone just bow to her every will. Just like that."  
We talked a little more while I was Training my aim, I even got Sansa to try shooting the bow one time but she didn't hit the targets instead she hit a bucket one of the servants was just refilling with Water. Sansa really became a good friend, we laughed and talked about everything and nothing, of course Jon was a topic too. But she quickly realized I wasn't ready to talk to her about him, so we got to curse the 'wannabe Queen'. We really had fun and I could forget all the Drama in my life, but like always the happy times were short lived.  
"Here you two are. You both missed Dinner." Came Jons deep voice from behind us. At hearing his voice I froze, hearing his voice so close let my skin errupt with goosebumps. I looked apologizing at Sansa who looked with wide eyes at me  
"Sorry" I mouthed towards her as I lay the arc back and began to make my way away from him.

Before I could get far I heard fast, heavy steps coming near me.  
"Rayne! Rayne, please wait a second." I heard Jons voice coming near me.  
I quickend my step, still not ready to face him. I looked around me in search of a rescue and to my luck Dagonet made his way into the yard.  
"Hey Princess do you want to spare again?" I shouted over to him, to get his attention. He looked around and saw me coming towards him, I pleaded him with my eyes to help me out.  
"Princess? Oh you are so going to pay for that nickname. Let's go." He answered and waved me over.  
I could hear the steps behind me coming to a halt and i had to smile of relief because I knew Jon had give up his chase, for now.  
"So what do I get for being your knight in shin armor?" Dagonet ask as we arrived at the sparing yard behind the castle.  
"What you get?! Mhhh, let me think, okay. I will get easy on you and don't ruin your hair, for that. My Princess." I teased him.  
We choose to practice the sword fighting again, Dago immediatly attacked at me calling him by his new nickname.  
"Stop calling me that." He said unnerved  
"Why? It's suits you." I laughed while blockig his hit. While doing so I didn't notice his leg, he wound it around my stand and drew it to him. I lost my stand and fell to the ground, he jumped immediatly on me and sat down on my chest, with my arms bond between his legs and my body.  
"So what did you call me again?" He asked as he took a handful of mud from the ground and held it close to my face.  
"You wouldn't dare, Princess! ." I laughed out, my eyes wide as I saw what he was going to do.  
"You wann bet?" He asked back with mischief in his eyes.  
"Don't!" I screamed as the first wet and cold dropship of mud landed on my cheek. I tryed to fight him off of me but to no sucess, it's only result was that I was even more dirty now.  
"Okay, okay. I surrender! I won't call you Princess anymore." I said as my belly began to hurt from all the laughing.  
"Okay, and what will you call me from now on?" Dago asked still sitting on me.  
I looked questioningly at him  
"You will call me 'the best looking and fighting men ever' from now on." He said smiling proudly as I surrended.  
"Never! If I would be fully recovered by now I would kick your arse from here to the wall." I said  
"But your are not and if I see it right you have no other choice if you want to get out." He said as he began to smear the mud on my face again.  
"Fine! Let me get up you 'best looking and fighting men'." I shouted.  
Finally he lifts himself up from me and I took a deep breath in. I mean Dagonet wasn't that heavy but it was enough to restrict my breathing and don't forget the laughing.  
"Why does our sparing always ends with the result that one of us has to take a bath?" I asked laughing as I tryed to clean myself a little from the mud.  
"Don't know, maybe we just like to get dirty." He said flirting with me. I looked up at him with a disbelieving look and brust out laughing as he raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Definatly not me. So that's it for me today, I'm going to take a bath." I said as I made my way back to the castle.  
"Is that an invitation? Because I would gladly accept it." He shouted after me.  
"In your Dreams Dago, in your Dreams." I answered him while I kept on walking.

After a detour to my room to catch me a new set of clothes and a towel I carefully made my way to the Hot springs beneath the castle. It was late so I didn't expect to walk into someone else, I slowly opened the door to the bath and looked inside. Just like I expected it, no one was there. I made my way inside and closed the door behind me.  
I slowly took of my dirty clothes, as I was naked I took a look at my wounds. They were almost gone, I could get back to normal Training tomorrow. I eased myself slowly into the Hot Water and began to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a bit longer than normal. I just couldn't stop myself...**

Jon pov  
Everytime she ran from me itnfelt like someone was ripping out a piece of my heart, bit by bit.  
I had hoped with Sansa there she wouldn't ran as quickly as she did, but I was wrong. I tried to chase after her, even called for her to wait but she ignored me, like always lately. I stopped chasing her as she ran up to the mysterious men I had seen her often with lately, I watched how they interacted with each other and felt myself become jealous at there interaction.  
"She is still hurting and doesn't know how to handle it because she is still in love with you." Sansa said from behind me. I slowly turned towards her  
"Who is this jerk? It's the second time he comes between me and her, I...I.."  
"He is an old friend of her, he was with her at the house of white and Black. He came here to kill Arya for the masacre she did at the house, she fought him to forget his revenge and help us. After that he followed her to Eastwatch, and brought her to you to Dragonstone. He even escorted her back here, to make sure she was safe." She explained  
"So what do you want to tell me with this? That he has feelings for her? Did something happen between them?" I asked my jealousy rising.  
"I don't think so, if he has feelings for her she wouldn't be aware of them. She is to busy with her feelings for you, my dear brother. You should finally find a way to get her to listen, a blind can see that you are both miserable." She adviced me and made her way back inside.  
I stand there for some time, she was right I had to get her to listen to me. We didn't have much time left. I made my way over to the Training yard, and froze at the picture before me. This 'friend' of her sat on her chest and they were laughing. He begun to stand as I got to hide myself in the shadows.  
"Why does our sparing always ends with the result that one of us has to take a bath?" She asked him, laughing as she tryed to clean herself a little from the mud.  
"Don't know, maybe we just like to get dirty." He said flirting with her. My jealousy starting to rise again but her confused look calmed me a little. She was so obvious to his flirting that I had to smile at his smashed attempts  
"Definatly not me. So that's it for me today, I'm going to take a bath." She said as she made her way back to the castle, I ducked further into the shadows so that she wouldn't see me.  
"Is that an invitation? Because I would gladly accept it." He shouted after her and i almost lost it.  
"In your Dreams Dago, in your Dreams." She shouted back at him as she made her way further to the castle.  
When she was out of sight I stepped out of the shadows and walked up to 'Dago', i would like to have a little Chat with him. He had his back to me.  
"So what do you want, my Lord? " He asked without turning  
"How? Ahh I don't care, my sister told me what you did for Rayne and i would like to thank you for that." I said  
"Nothing to thank me for, every friend would have done that." He answered me with an attitude  
"Yeah right, still thanks." I said while I looked him over, I don't know why but I didn't like his attitude towards me.  
"I'm sorry but do we have a Problem?" I asked straight  
"Maybe, I don't like it when someone play games with my friends, especially female friends. I don't know how you nothern mens treat women but where I come from we support, cherrish and love the women, especially women like Rayne." He said as he turned and looked at me dark and hard.  
"I don't know what that got to do with you but I do all those things, or I try to. Yeah I made a stupid, horrable mistake and I will do whatever it takes to get her to forgive me for that. I love her! I...I can't stop thinking about her even if I wanted to, her face, her hair, the curves of her body...She is my life, my whole being and nothing and no one will stop me from being with her again. Not even the death, that is knocking on our door." I said to him as I stepped near him to give my words more weight.  
He suddenly stepped back with a smile on his face and his hands up.  
"That's was all I wanted to know, I don't have any intentions to come between you two. Just please don't hurt her any more then you already have, fix it. And do it Quick, I can see that she is batteling with herself what to believe or do. She can't decide what to feel or think anymore and that is dangerous for her, I mean we have a big battle ahead of us." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not fully understanding what he is trying to tell me.  
"I mean Alina told me that she wants to vanish, one way or another."  
My heart stopped, he is not really telling me what I think he is, or is he?  
"You mean, she wants to..." I began but couldn't end my sentence. Even thinking it hurts me to much.  
"..get herself killed or wants us to think she was killed, Yeah." He ended my sentence and to hear those words were more than I could bear. I took a stepp back and griped my heart in fear it would stop beating. No, she wouldn't do something like that.  
"My Lord, I don't want to be rude but your chance to talk to her, to get her to listen to you is now. She will be at the bath, where is only one exit. And maybe, it gets blocked after you get in." He said innocently.  
I looked him in the eyes to see if he was really going to help me.  
"Why would you help me?" I asked him  
"Did you know we trained together at bravos? Years back, you could say I had a little crush on her, but nothing happened! When she is asleep, she talks sometimes. And everytime I witnessed it I heard your name. So i will help you because of Rayne. She helped me and now its my turn." He answered.  
"Thank you again, for doing that. Thank you for being such a good friend to her." I said truthfully. It calmed me to know that even if I couldn't get her to forgive me that she would have good friends behind her.

We made our way to the bath, on our way I noticed that Dagonet would always look at me. It was unnerving me so before we arrived the bath I stopped and asked him.  
"What? What are you looking at all the time?"  
"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm just asking myself from where you got your split lip?" He said and I began to smile  
"Oh that! Let's just say that this is the result of another warning not to hurt her again." I said and thought back at Alina slapping me.  
"Ahh, Alina got to you, right? She is a beast when she wants to, I would make sure to get onto her good side again, quickly." He said almost laughing.  
"That's what I'm trying here, thanks" I said sacastically back.

We arrived and to my luck Rayne was alone and already inside the big tub. The room was merely lightened by a few candles here and there, if I didn't know it better I would say Dagonet had arranged such a Romantik scene. But all i could concentrate on was the naked, glistening skin of raynes shoulders that were above the water. She had her eyes closed and looked relaxed, a state I hadn't seen her often lately. Dagonet silently opened the door for me to get in, and closed it with a bang. Both, Rayne and me jumped at the suddenly sound. Rayne had turned at the door closing and was now looking with wide eyes at me, she must have realized that she got nowhere to go from here. I could see the panic in her eyes grow, her eyes began to look everywhere but at me.

"Could we please talk?" I asked her lowly.  
"I got nothing left to say." She answered me and turned again so she wouldn't have to look at me.  
"Really? Nothing? You don't want to scream at me, curse me or even beat me? Because I know I deserve that and more." I said as I slowly made my way around her so that I could see her face. Silent tears were falling from her eyes, it hurts so much to see her like that. To know I did that to her.  
"Rayne? Please, I know I destroyed us but please let me explain myself." I pleaded with her.  
"What is there left to explain? How you took her?" She said with venom  
"Rayne, please don't do this."  
"Don't do what?"  
"Don't lock me out. I know I hurt you, I know I did the most painful thing anyone could have ever done to you. But please, I beg of you..."  
"Do you know what hurts the most?" She asked, with hurt written on her face.  
"I trusted you, I thought you wouldn't ever hurt me like that. I really believed you." She said with a broken voice.  
"You believed what?"  
"That you loved me." She said and pierced my heart with that Statement. I didn't know how and when but I suddenly found myself infront of her in the Water, my hands made her look at me.  
"Don't you dare to doubt my feelings for you, they were real, they are real! I love you with my whole being. You are everything to me." I said and could see the inner battle in her eyes. It seems that she wanted to believe me but something was stopping her. We were so close to each other and i had nothing to loose anymore I had to convince her that my words were true so I risk everything and leaned in.  
She didn't responded to my kiss, she just froze. I could feel the strain in her body, I knew then and there that I had damaged us too much. I left my eyes close and leaned my forehead to hers, tears came to my eyes at this revelation. I never wanted that to happen. I let my hands fall down to hers, where I grasped her delicate hands in my rough ones.  
"I love you, no matter what you might think now, that is the only thing in my life that I'm absolutly sure about. And i still want to marry you, I know what I did hurt you. And i can't even begin to describe how sorry I am for this but I won't give up on us, I will do whatever it takes to get you back. To make you believe my feelings for you are true." I said as slowly broke away from her. With my head hung down I got to the steps of the tub to get out, I led my Fingers slide across her hands when she suddenly grasped them. I stopped and turned suprised.  
"Don't. Don't go, I..I don't know if I can forgive you but I want to know the truth, I need to know the truth because my Imagination is running wild and its driving me crazy." She said and slowly let my Fingers go.  
A small smile broke onto my face, I was so happy that she was willing to listen to me. I turned towards her again.  
"Thank you! Could we maybe have that talk somewhere else? Because to be honest its really hard for me to concentrate right now, literatly. And the wet clothes aren't very comfortable too." I asked her, because who am I kidding I got hard as soon as I saw her naked in the Water.  
I could see her blush rising across her cheeks and smiled because I had almost lost hope to see it ever again. With a silent nod she made her way towards me, or so I thought because she walked around me and got out of the tub. I know I should have looked away but there she was. The Light of my life, the reason of my being. I began to openly stare at her, until she turned a little and i could see the scar on her ribcage. I winced as I saw the bright red flesh of her scar, I carefully and slowly made my way over to her, not taking my eyes off of that scar.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon pov

She stopped what she was doing as she noticed my approach, slowly I streched my hand out to touch that sensible part of her skin. She jumped a bit as my Fingers touched her skin but didn't pull away.  
"That is my fault." I said with pain in my voice.  
"I am the reason you got this."  
"It's almost completly healed, so don't worry." She said emotionless as she shook my hands off of her and turned to get dressed.  
I had done that to her, I had lead them beyond the wall, I let her get hurt, I left her, I had hurt her. It was never so clear to me what I had done to her as it was in that moment, to see the evidences of my failures on her skin. My knees suddenly gave in and I sank to the floor, my head in my hands. I had destroyed everything that was good in my life. Sobes racked my body before I could realize it.  
After some time I felt her hands on mine, she pulled them away from my face and made me look at her. She got to her knees, infront of me, I could see that she had tears in her eyes too.  
"I'm so so sorry for what I did to you, you should have let me die when we were beyond the wall." I said  
"Don't say that! I won't ever regret that decision." She whispered.  
"Why not? Look what I have done to you! I let you get hurt and then I was the one to hurt you, to hear about how much I had hurt you is nothing compared to actually see it. You don't have to forgive me, I can't even find it in myself to forgive myself for that. But please know that I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you, I just..I didn't think I could go on without you so I drank. I had hoped to drink myself to death..."  
"Why? Why would you want that?" She asked as she interrupted me  
"Can't you see it, I had hoped to be with you again. I have nothing to live for without you in this World."  
"What? Are you crazy, how can you be so selfish? What about your sibblings? Your folk? What would they do without you leading them?"  
"It didn't matter to me because every breath I took hurt because I had left you to die. It was my doing, my fault, I thought that you were dead because of me. Because you safed me." I said desperate to get her to understand my point.  
"I get that part but why did you have to sleep with her? Let's pretend our rolls were reversed, how would you feel if I just slept with next one willing to. How can I trust you again?" She asked and to be honest I had no idea what to say back. She was right, I would be beyond furious, mad and above all hurt.  
"I don't know why I did what I did, I wasn't thinking. But I know that I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust back. Please Rayne, I need you, i love you." I begged  
"And i love you, that is what hurts the most. But you slept with a Queen, you will marry her to secure your sibblings and your Land..." She suddenly began and i couldn't help but interrupt her.  
"WHAT? No no no, I won't do any of that! Who told you that? It has always been you and it will always ever be you. I told Danny all of that, and she see it like I do. It was one mistake, nothing more we are better of as friends." I said to her.  
"But you... dosen't she... what if she becomes pregnant. Wouldn't you want to father your child?" She asked, suprise written all over her face.  
"I want to father our children. I won't have any with Danny."  
"You don't know that, maybe she is already pregnant. And then what? I won't come between a child and its father."  
"And you don't have to. The Queen can't become pregnant, the Dragons are the only children she will ever have. She is cursed to never bear a child." I told in hope it would calm her worries.

Rayne pov  
It's too much, just too much.  
Even when my fear of jon fathering a child to the Dragon Queen was out of the way, I still had that voice inside me who told me to not trust him. Our closeness on the ground of the Hot springs confused me even more. Here had everything started.  
I slowly began to stand up, I needed space, he was too close, his body too near to mine. I just wanted to jump back into his arms and forgive him but my inner voice stopped me from doing so  
'He will hurt you again, once a cheater always a cheater.'  
My thoughts where everywhere and no where, I was torn about my love for him and the fear of being hurt again.  
"Rayne? What is it?" Jons voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see him slowly coming to stand infront of me, he tried to take my hands but I flinched back. He couldn't touch me, not right now. I'm to confused.  
"I...I...need time,...to think... I'm confused...I think." I mumbled  
"Rayne, please I..." He took a step towards me and again I flinched away from him. I could see the hurt in his eyes because of my reaction but I couldn't think about that, not now.  
"Okay, okay" He said as he raised his hands to show me he wouldn't come near me again.  
"But please answer me one question, before you run from me again. Do you think you can find it in yourself to forgive me? Is there still hope for us?" He asked desperatly.  
I stared openly at him, not knowing how to answer to this.  
Is there hope?  
Can I maybe find a way to forgive him?  
Tears sprang to my eyes, as I looked into his beautiful, sad and hopeful dark orbs.  
"I don't know" I whispered, turned around and left him standing there.

I had made it to my room without attracting to much attention to myself.  
I layed myself in my bed and cried. I cried for everything that had happened and everything that might never happen. I cried for the hurt inside me, because of the lost love I felt, I cried because of the hate I felt, because I felt like I couldn't ever forgive him. Everything he told me, everything I saw, everything I knew now painted a whole new picture before my eyes.  
I didn't know how long I had laid there but at some point I felt a body sank onto the bed behind me and took me into its arms. I slowly turned my head to see it was Alina.  
"Shhh, I'm here for you." She whispered and let me cry.  
I told her everything that had been said, I didn't know if she was able to get everything because of my crying but she was there. She just listened to me, to my worries and fears. She never said anything, or judged anything from my conversation with Jon.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Alina snoring lightly next to me. I was dehydrated, I felt like a horse ran me over. The headache was the worse, it made me dizzy. I tried to slowly stand up to get me something to drink, but Alina turned over to me and layed her arm around my chest. Her hand exactly on my boob. I had to hold back my laughter at the situation but as she began to knead my breast in her hand I jumped up. I regreted that move immediatly, my dizziness struck back and I landed on the floor.  
"What the... Rayne?! Why do you lay on the floor?" Alina jumped awake  
"I'm sorry, but i'm not interested into this girl on girl action you just tried. I think I'm dehydrated so I got dizzy as I fled your boob grabing." I answered her amused.  
"Oh... why not? Am I not pretty enough for you?" She joked as she got up to help me of the floor and get me a Glas of Water. I drank it as quickly as I could without spilling in hope my headache would disappear.  
Then I remebered the events of last night, which resulted in Alina shushing me till I fell asleep. Immediatly tears sprang to my eyes, I didn't know how to trust Jon again after everything. That was the only thing stopping me from going to him, how can I trust someone who betrayed me once.  
"Rayne?" Alina said, I could see the pity in her eyes.  
"It sucks to be you right now and i don't want excuse Jons doing but if the possibility of never being with him again hurts you this much. Why don't you just try to forgive him? I mean, giving him a second chance. You probably can't hurt more than you are doing right now, anyway." She said. I took a deep breath, she was right. I know that but I still couldn't get myself to get to Jon.

"I have to get out of here, even if it's just for a day. I need space to think clearly." I said and got up to put my armory on.  
"I really really don't like it, but Tormund and a few other wildlings are going after the little Lord Umber. He was supposed to send a raven when they arrived at the castle at the wall, that was a week ago and still no news. If you go with them I know you will be under the eye of him, that he will keep you safe and you get your chance to have some space." Alina told me.  
"Thank you! I promise to be carefull, I won't do anything stupid, I just want to get out of here, away from all those praying eyes."  
"You should hurry, they wanted to leave at first Light but you should still be able to catch up." Alina told me. I hurriedly packed my bag and ran out the door. I stopped short and turned back I ran into my room where Alina had already laid down again.  
"Thank you for last night and for doing this." I said after I kissed her cheek.  
"Yes, yes always at Service for you and now GO!" She said laughing at me.

I was able to quickly catch up to Tormund and the others.  
"I'm not sure Jon will like it, that I took you with me. Hell, I don't even know if I like it." Tormund mumbled for the hundredth time.  
"Tormund, jon is not my keeper, he can't say what I'm to do or not." I said sternly to him  
"Don't you think I'm an addition to this little, funny Group here. I mean, I would bet I was teached in fighting with more weapons than the others." I said as I looked at Beric with a sheeplish grin.  
"It's not like I'm not going back, I just need some air, some space to think clearly and the walls of winterfell are, I don't know, opressive to me."  
"Okay, but you stay at my side at all times is that clear?" Tormund tried to say with authority but for some reason I couldn't take him serious. I laughed but nodded at his command.

Our travel was uneventful, boring to be true. But it gave me the chance to sort my feelings and thoughts. When we arrived at the wall we could see it was broke. I had heard whisper and rumors that the wall had fallen but I didn't pay much attention to it, the castle was destroyed and seemingly abandoned. Still we tried to be as soundless and carefull as we could, because who knew what or who was waiting inside.  
We slowly walked into the Ruins not a sound was heard, aside from our breathings. To be honest it was a scary silence because everywhere was blood, but no corpse.  
"When the mens who lost all that blood are still here and whights we are fucked" I whispered to no one special.  
We came to a corner and suddenly heard a few Sounds, Tormund immediatly ordered us to stay behind him on the wall. I unser my valerian daggers, ready to fight. He counted with his Fingers to three and we all sprang around the edge, everyone screamed as we came face to face with a few mens of the Nightwatch.  
"What are you waiting for? He has blue eyes, he is one of them. Kill him!" Said one from behind his leader as he saw Tormund.  
"I was born with blue eyes, you Idiot!" Tormund yelled at them.  
I knew it wasn't the right time or the right place but I had to laugh so hard at this, that tears formed in my eyes.  
"Shut her up, we don't know if they are still here" said the leader, whom I recognized from castle Black as the New Lord commander Pyp.  
"Sorry, sorry! Your right but you should have seen your faces and then him telling you..." I had to giggle again at the memory, I coughed lightly to supress my laughing.  
"Are there still whights here?" Tormund asked  
"Don't know, we barricaded ourselfs in the mess. But the screams just recently got silent." Pyp told us.


	10. Chapter 10

Rayne pov

Together we walked further into the destoyed castle, until we got to a room where we could see Light coming from. With our weapons ready we moved forward, what we saw took my breath away. There nailed to a wall was the little Lord Umber, sorrounded by arms, legs and other body Parts.

"If that's not a Message I don't know." Beric said in awe of the brutality.  
I slowly moved closer, somehow I recognized the way the body Parts were attached. I had seen this Symbol before but for the love of the gods I couldn't remeber where.  
Suddenly the little Lord opened his eyes, his cold, dead now ice blue eyes looked at me. I got goosebumps from his look alone but then he began to scream, this high pitched Sound made me jump back in suprise. It felt like my head was about to explode.  
It only ended when Beric set the little body in flames, his screams became hysteric as he would himself on the wall. It was an absolut horrofying picture, this Boy wasn't much oder then Rickon. The thought that something like this could happen to Rickon brought tears to my eyes. I wouldn't, for the life of me, let so something like this happen to my loved ones. And suddenly it klicked, my fear to be hurt again by Jon is nothing like the fear to loose him forever. I still love him and that was all that matters.  
"We have to get back to winterfell. Who knows who heard that scream and is now coming to hunt us down." I said as I felt my longing for Jon grew bigger with each passing second.

On our way back Tormund came up to me.  
"That shit was scary, i mean back at the castle. What they did to that little Boy." He said.  
"Yeah scary, is a mild way to say it. I never have seen something like this befor, i mean that Symbol seemed familare to me but i can't remember where I have seen this before. How could someone do this to a little boy? And let's not talk about that scream."  
"Oh yeah I still get goosebumps if I think about that Sound. But it has one good thing, we finally realize what we are really up to against. What we are to fight against and what we have to try to hold onto" He said with a meaningful look.  
"If you look at it like this,... you are right. I would rather die then let something like this happen to Rickon, Bran or Sansa." I said  
"What about Jon and Arya?" He asked bewildered  
"I know Arya and Jon can hold their own but i hope that Jon will stand beside me when I'm going down." I said and looked at him. Slowly a smile formed on his lips  
"So does that mean...?" He asked carefully  
"It means what it means and now let's hurry up. I want to get back as fast as we can." I smiled and lightly kicked my horse forward.

Three days after that, we finally arrived back at winterfell.  
I never had spured my horse so much than on this ride, I just wanted to get to Jon. As I rode into the yard I immediatly put the reins into the hand of a stabbleman and ran up into the castle. I had seen Alina on my way with a knowing smile on her lips as she saw me hurriedly made my way to Jon. I suspected him in the meeting room, making Plans for the long night but only Sansa was there.  
"He is at the crypts" She said as she saw my searching eyes.  
"Oh, then I will wait for him." I answered her breathless.  
"You know only Starks are supposed to go down there, or the ones that got premission to from a Stark. I am a stark and i allow you to go down there. I think he needs to see you, he has been pretty moody since you left." She told me.  
"Thanks Sansa but.." I began  
"No buts, go! I think he needs you." She told me.  
"Thank you, Sansa." I said but she just waved me of.

But before I could get to the stairs someone called for me  
"Rayne! Wait!"  
I turned to find Dagonet running towards me.  
"What is it? I really don't have the time or patience right now" I said to him as he came to stand infront of me.  
"I...I just...I just wanted to apologize." He said seemingly breathless from chasing after me.  
"What for?" I didn't know why he would apologize to me, he hadn't done anything wrong from what I know  
"Is this about the Trainings yard and your mud torture? When it is, there is nothing to apologize for." I said  
"No, not this. But what has happened after this. I may have talked to Jon, that if he wanted to talk to you then yet would be the right time for it. But not after I tested him if he really was sorry and if he would be ready to fight for you, and he proved to me that he really loves you..."  
I just starred at him, I think my chin had hit the floor as he finished. Why does everyone thinks he had to get involved in Jon and my problems.  
"Why? Why did you get involved in things that got nothing to do with you?" I asked a little angry  
"Hey, I wouldn't call you nothing." He tried to joke around but as I made a threatening step toward him he held his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey Whoa Tiger, calm down. I just meant that you are a friend of mine and i care for my friends, always have in your case. I saw what he did to you after Dragonstone, your fighting spirit, your fire was almost completly gone. You wouldn't have threatened me back then but I can see it is back now. And I'm happy to see it back." He tried to explain and to be honest I just wanted to get to Jon, I didn't want to be bothered by something like this.  
"I really appreciate it but for the Future don't do something like this again. I'm able to sort my problems by myself." I said a little unnerved because I just wanted to get going.  
"I totally know that I just wanted..."He tried to explain but I interrupted him to finally get going.  
"Yeah Dago, I know you only ment well. Don't misunderstand me but I have to get going, so bye." I said and before he could answer or say anything I turned and made my way to the steps which would lead me to Jon.

I quickly made my way to the stairs which lead to the crypts. I send a silent prayer to the gods as I slowly made my way down. When I come to the end of the crypts I looked around in awe, the crypts were enormously. I looked around and saw a figure stand in front of an gave with a female Statue. I slowly made my way over.  
"What did you do?" I heard him whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon pov  
I was destroyed after my talk with Rayne.  
I know I forced her to this conversation to finally explain myself and to apologize but now I would like it better if we never had have this talk. She didn't know if we could ever be together again, she didn't know if she could forgive me. I know I screwed everything up but I still had hope, but now...  
I think I've lost her, she didn't know if there was still hope for us. I've lost her without really being able to fight for her and its my own damn fault.  
"Jon?" Aryas voice came from my door.  
"Yes?!" She entered my room.  
"I know its not my place to say anything but I think you should know that Rayne just rode out the Gates." She told me. I jumped from my chair and ran past her and out the door. As I made it to the balcony, I could see her little form at the horizon.  
I let my head fall down, fighting the tears.

"No. No. No!" I whispered to myself. I had lost her for good, she left me. She had done it, she just vanished from me. Not in the battle, so I knew she wouldn't let herself get killed but to see her go hurts too.  
"Don't look so sad, my Lord." Came the feminine voice from Alina from behind me.  
"She will return. She just needs space to think clearly, after she cried almost all night. She will catch up with Tormund and the others, you know he will keep her Safe and bring her back here, whatever it may take." She told me.  
I looked with wide eyes at her  
"You don't know that, if she is really following Tormund then she is just riding into the lions den. We don't know what may have happened to Lord Umber. He could have betrayed us and deserted to Cercei's army or maybe the Night King awaits her. Didn't Tormund told you that?" I asked her and one look at her was enough to know that he hadn't told her.  
"Looks like we both have to pray for our loved ones to come back in one piece." I said devasted. I turned to get to my room, as I past Alina I laid a hand on her shoulder in silent support.

Days past and we still had no news, meanwhile Sam, gilly and little Sam had arrived at winterfell. Sam didn't get the support he thought from the Maester at the great citadel so he left. To fight alongside me in the long night but something had changed. Sometimes he would watch my and Danny's every move, when I would asked him about that he couldn't form a proper sentence to answer me.  
Then came the Day I was at my father empty grave, I prayed that what I was doing here, and the alliances I made were the right thing to do and that we could survive the long night. Sam came up to me at the grave  
"Did you knew it?" He asked seemingly angry.  
"Did I knew what?" I asked back  
"That the Dragon Queen killed my father and my brother, that no one is left to rule over our Lands?"  
"Sam I... Yes, I knew it. But I didn't told you because it was her duty to do. Sam I know its hard to bear and to understand but..."  
"Jon, she burned them! She burned them alive because they wouldn't immediatly bend there knee to a Queen they did know nothing about but lies."  
"Sam, we are at war. Unfotunately men die in wars, I won't excuse that her doing was wrong but your father and brother didn't left her a chance to do anything else, then to excecute them. Sam please believe me, she is the better Option for the throne, for the seven Kingslands." I tried to reason him  
"She could have arrested them, she could have let them think about bending the knee but she didn't and she is not the best Option for the throne. The best Option stands infront of me." He said  
"I don't want to rule the Kingdom. I don't have any right to take the Iron throne. I.."  
"Yes you do!" He interrupted me  
"What?"  
"At the great citadel I found a Paper... A Paper of a secret marriage...A marriage between Rhaegar Tagariyan and Liana stark...She wasn't Kidnapped, she went willingly, Robert Baratheon was just to proud to accept it, the great war was build on a lie." He told me  
"Okay, that dosen't explain why I should take the throne but it's good to know she wasn't raped like everyone thought she was"  
"From that marriage a child was concived. Half Targaryian, half stark. There was written that its uncle took the child in and had to raise it as his own to hide him from the unfortunate destiny that was ecpected." He looked hopeful at me like I should know something about that child.

"Jon, that child was a Boy. That child was you!" He told me  
I looked at him like he had gone mad, I mean I didn't know who my Mother was but I knew Lord Eddard Stark was my father.  
"Think about it, do you really believe that Eddard Stark would have cheated on his wife? And non then less with a brewmaiden? He was such a loyal man it would fit him to do something like that. You told me that once, and you don't know who your Mother is because it was Liana and she is..." He felt silent.  
He was right I always wondered how the nobel Eddard Stark would cheat on his wife, because everyone could see how much these two loved each other. But why didn't he tell me at least where I came from, who my parents were.  
"Dead...Yeah. But Sam, even if I am that child, I'm loyal to Danerys. I bend my knee to her, I don't want the throne."  
I told him  
"Even if it was the best choice for the folk? For your sisters? You are the rightful heir to the throne and you would be a awesome king. You would listen and be fair, the people would be loyal because they love you and not fear you like they do with Danerys. You wouldn't burn people alive."  
With that he turned an left me alone.  
"Sam!" I called after him  
"Please don't tell anything to anyone of that, I don't need anymore problems right now."  
"As you wish my Lord." He told me cold.  
I knew that Danerys had her moods and i know that to someone who didn't knew her that she could seem evil but I know that she can be a good Queen. I believe she can. The people should look back at the way she did, the people she saved, the people she freed, thousands of people can now live a life that is worth living.  
I mean, yeah I felt a change in her after she lost Viserion but that's understandable, after al she lost one of her children. She will be a good Queen, she knows that what she did back there was wrong and she is sorry for that.  
When I should really be the heir of the Iron throne I think my fath...or my uncle? Eddard Stark would have told me this. But this theory of Sam would answer so many questions, why he never told me who my Mother was. Why he took me in, even when he knew that it would break his wifes heart to always be reminded of his seemingly betrayal. Slowly I came to realize that Sams theory, was more plausible then that Lord Eddard Stark would have betrayed his dear loved wife.  
I turned to Liana Starks, my mothers, grave. I looked at the Statue that embellished her grave. The longer I looked the more similarities I could notice. Terrified I realized what this news also could mean. I'm no son of Lord Stark, that means my siblings aren't my siblings but Cousins. Also I didn't have the right to be the Lord of Winterfell, that means all the Lords of the north didn't have to follow me.  
"What did you do?" I whispered as I let my head fall at the knowledge the Sam was right.  
"Jon?!" Came a voice, I had longed for, from the shadows beside me.  
Rayne, she was here. She came back, she was healthy.  
"I know you probably didn't want it but I... I just need you right now. So please don't kill me for what I will do next."  
With that being said I took her in my arms and buried my face in her long waves. She didn't push me back instead her arms wrapped around me and she pressed me into her.  
"I'm here for you." She whispered in my ear as she began to run her Fingers through my hair to calm me.  
"Thank you!" I said to her and meant it because I knew it wasn't easy for her to do that after what I had done to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, i'm sorry you had to wa it that long. But my family decided to make their vacations at my house, so I got the whole house full of people and no time to write.**

**But now they are all back at their own homes and i finally got some time to write again.**

**Please tell me what you think about this one, hope you have fun reading. **

Jon pov  
Eventually we made our way out of the citadel and to my room, I could feel that something in Rayne had changed. The best proof was that she let me hold her hand, all the way to my room. I thought when we arrived at my door she would let go, but she just opened the door and took me with her. Before she let go of my hand she sat me onto my bed and closed the door, slowly she turned to face me again but didn't move. She looked deep at me.  
"Thank you for being there, I know it..." I began but she shut me up as she quickly moved over to me and kissed me. It was a short kiss, before I could respond she broke away from my lips and layed her head to mine.  
"Shut up! Tonight its just you and me. No night King, no long night, no Dragon Queen or whatever else hunts us. Just you and me." She told as she crawled onto my lap with a leg on each side of me. I looked suprised at her as she did that, my hands on her hips to keep her from falling down. I knew then and there that something must have happened on her travel after Lord Umber.  
"What happened?" I asked in with a strict voice immediatly alarmed at her suddenly changed opinion. I began to let my hands wander in search of any injury. She seemed to know what my hands were searching for and stopped me.  
"I'm not hurt so let's not talk about it. Let's just say I realized that I love you too much to stay away anymore, we were both miserable apart from each other. I know that you regret what you did and i don't want to be miserable, angry or hurt anymore. We don't know what will happen in the long night so let us just cherrish the short time we still have." She told me. I was immediatly remebered the words that Dagonet had said to me  
'She wants to vanish, one way or the other'  
"You won't vanish! I won't let you do that!" I said serious and griped her hands tight.  
"I...what?" She asked confused  
"Dagonet told me what you want to do in or after the long night. If this is your way to say goodbye, don't! Because I won't let you out of my sight. Even if i have to chain you to myself, i won't let you just disappear." I said as I made her look me in the eyes.  
"I...I..You would really chain yourself to me?" She first stumbeled and then laughed out.  
"I know I said that but I promise you I won't vanish, I probably couldn't even if I wanted to. I love you and that's the only thing I will concentrate on, to get back to you." She tried to calm me as her hands began to massage my shoulders and to be honest it worked, pretty damn good.  
"Of course I would because I love you. Now that I finally got you back I won't let anything or anyone come between us." I answered her and kissed her. Deeply. My hands on her back pulled her closer to me, I needed this. I needed to feel her against me, I had missed her and the way she made me feel. With her so close I could almost forget everything, sadly just almost. So I loosened my lips from her again, I had to tell her what Sam had discovered. I knew I could trust her and i really needed to get it out, to talk about it.  
"I have to tell you something" I whispered.  
I felt her back stiffen, she looked with fear into my eyes.  
"Please don't! Let's just enjoy the moment right now. I know how selfish I must sound but I just want a moment without a thought to the world, with you, alone. I..." She sounded so sad when she said that.  
I studied her, wondering why she suddenly sounded so sad and then it klicked.  
"No! That's not what I have to tell you. I wouldn't do that to you twice. It's something about me, about my past and maybe Future. And before you misunderstand me, no i'm not becoming a father or something." I interrupted her as I cradeled her face in my hands and made her look at me.  
"You will be the only one that got to carry my children, if we survive..."  
She silenced me with a kiss.

"It got nothing to do with danny!" I whispered  
"Could you die because of it?" She asked as she began to stand up from my legs.  
"No, at least I hope not" I said as my eyes followed her Fingers that were now slowly beginning to unbutton the gear she wore.  
"Then, I say that it can wait." She said while stripping the rest of her clothes off. She was so beautiful like this, playful, happy and carefree. She came back to sit on my legs, naked, and began to undress me while looking me in the eyes.  
She slowly stripped me of my shirt, as it Fall to the floor she began to caress my now visible skin. As she began to kiss me softly along my chest I hissed a little at the sensation of her lips on my skin.  
My hands were balled into fists beside us, it took me everything to not just take her but to let her take controll.  
She begins to roll her hips against me.  
She must feel the effect her actions has on me, because with every grind against me she let's a low moan escape her lips.

She was testing me, if I would stop her.  
Even if I wanted to I couldn't with her naked on top of me. If it was possible my member would have torn my pants so hard as I am.  
"Rayne,...are you sure?" I had to asked and as she just had barely nodded her head as I attacked her lips in a passionate kiss, slowly she opened her mouth and as our tongues finally touched, I lost it.  
To finally taste her again was more than I could bear, all thoughts of self controll and letting her take controll were gone.  
I stand us up and turned us to throw her onto my bed. I quickly got rid of my last clothes and crawled naked back on top of her. I left sweet kisses all over her body as I moved up to her lips, everytime my lips touched her skin a little moan would escape her. I loved that Sound. I was addicted to it.  
When I finally got to her lips she kissed me eagerly, one of her hands where in my hair while the other one got between us and guided me to her entrance. The feel of her hot, wet core against me was to much, I bucked my hips forward and entered her in one swift move. We both broke from the kiss as we both moaned at finally being reconnected.  
She felt amazing around me, so tight and wet. I knew I wouldn't last long because she was so tight and the feeling of being inside her again was just mind blowing, I pulled my hips slowly back and trusted hard back inside her. She moaned my Name out, and began to writhe under me.  
I created a steady rythm, I would pull slowly back, almost out and then hard back in, the Sounds she made were driving me crazy. I could already feel her tighting around me, it felt like she held me in a firm grip. I tried to concentrate on everything that would keep me from cumming, but it was useless as I felt her inner walls start to tremble after a few more trusts.  
I pulled myself out of her and kissed my way down to where she needed and wanted me. She tried to stop me but I took her hands and pushed them down onto the bed while I began to kiss the sweet little bundle of nervs at her clit. She stopped fighting me and gripped my hands in a strong hold, while she writhe under me, her moans became louder. I let my tongue play with her clit, I felt her become wetter and wetter the longer I let my tongue stroke her clit. I tried to lap every drop she would take me, her body began to tremble  
"Oh god, Jon! I...I...Oh god!" She moaned out and as she cum undone.  
I looked up at her, to see her face while she climaxed.  
I didn't stop my penetration on her clit till I felt her climax began to calm down. To watch her cumming was the most arousing thing I had ever witnessed. I could feel my cock almost explode from the pure desire I felt. As Rayne had calmed down she lifted her head to look at me, with a hungry look in her eyes. She pushed my hands of and lifted herself up to kiss me passionately, while letting her hand wander down to my cock. I immediatly pushed her hands away from me to which she stopped kissing me.  
"What? Don't you want me to..." She began to ask befor I stopped her with a deep kiss.  
"I will always want you, but if you touch me now I will cum undone right now. But I want to be inside you when this happens, I want to feel you cum with me." I answered her while laying her back down.  
I kissed her softly, her hands started to roam over my back. I slowly left her mouth and made my way down to her breast where my hands had already began to roll her nippels between my Fingers. She moand as I took the right one into my mouth and let my tongue swirl around it.  
The Sounds she made were driving me crazy and i couldn't hold myself back anymore, so I pushed almost painfully slow back inside her. We both moand out loud, the feelings she made me feel were like a drug to me. We moved together, creating a steady rythm  
"Oh god Jon! I...I can't..." Rayne moaned. I knew what she wanted to say because I could feel her next climax coming again. I was ready too, I wouldn't last much longer.  
"Let go! Cum with me." I whispered into her ear as I picked up the speed of my trusts. Her walls clenched around me and i followed her with my own climax.

My body felt absolute boneless and powerless. Out of breath I slowly sank down beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys, I'm sorry you had to wait that long again. I have to say that this was an awful hard chapter to write. I Typed and deleted so often I really don't want to know, I didn't know where I wanted to go with this Story, but eventually I got it done. I hope you like it_

**Rayne pov**  
We just lay there in his bed, cuddeled up together.  
I had my head on his chest and made circles around his stomache while he let his hand wander mindlessly around my back. We hadn't talked yet, to affraid to destroy our blissfull little bubble. It was just so peaceful like that but I knew he had something to say, so I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. Only to catch him with a deep frown on his face. I lifted my hand from his stomache to his face, to make him look at me.  
"What is it? You begin to make me worry, with that frown you wear on your face." I said softly.  
He cradeled my face in his hands and kissed me, slow and passionate. When he ended the kiss he layed his head to mine. I climbed up the bed to be eye to eye to him.  
"I don't know where to begin, I don't even know if I should really talk to you about it. It is something that could get you killed and i don't want to bring you in that kind of danger. Let's just keep pretending the outside doesn't exist a little while longer." He whispered.  
I could see the fear and the hurt of what he wanted to tell me on his face, I knew I couldn't just let it go if it hunts him like that.  
"If you know it, it means you are in danger too. I know I might repeat myself but we are in this together so, sharing is caring." I tried to joke.  
"You know that exactly this, is one more reason why I love you, that you always try to make me laugh." He smiled up at me.  
"Don't try to distract me. Come on, please tell me." I urged him.  
"I...I don't know where to start. I don't even know if it's true or just a lie spreading to get a chance to make the folk doubt Danny's right on the throne. I... Sam came up to me earlier, telling me that he found some papers in the great citadel, that were saying that I was the rightful heir to the Iron throne. That not Eddard Stark and some maid were my parents but liana Stark and Rhaegar Tagariyan. That they married each other in a secret ceremonie but Robert Baratheon didn't accepted this and started the war, that was Rhaegar's downfall."  
When he finished his Story he took a deep breath and slowly looked at me.  
And me.. I could just stare at him not knowing what to say, I slowly rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.  
"WOW! I don't know what to say" I said after what felt like an eternity.  
"So you are not a s..." I began to question but Jon interrupted me with his Quick answer.  
"No"  
"That means you have no right to be the Kin..."  
"No"  
"Your siblings aren't your..."  
"Again, no"  
"That means you would be the rightful..."  
"Yes, even if I don't want him."  
I was stunned into silence. That could change everything. I mean I know he would be a great King, even better then this Dragon Queen he is so fond of.  
"WOW! And Sam is sure about that?" I finally asked as I slowly began to come back from the shock of this news.  
"Why else would he tell me about it?" He asked back.  
Good question, I hadn't had the favour to get to know Sam just yet, but after everything Jon had told me about him, he was an absolut trustworthy and loyal person.  
"Right. What will you do now?" I asked him as I slowly turned back towards him to look him in the eyes. I could see his inner Chaos, his indescion, his doubt of himself.  
"Hey, come here." I said as I saw how hard it was for him to answer. I crawled over towards him to sit on his legs and took his face into my hands, to make him look directly at me. He just had to know that I will always be there for him, that I won't disappear on him again.  
"You don't have to do anything just now but please know. Whatever you decide to do, I will always have your back. Whatever we have here and now, I will always stay loyal to you as a King, or Lord, or just normal men, i don't care. We are still in this together." I told him and kissed him softly.  
"Thanks, that is good to know." He said finally smiling a little.  
I began to Pepper his body with soft kisses, till I came to his lips. I loved kissing him, and so it quickly began to get hot and heavy, till he stoped us.

**Jon pov**  
When she kissed me I was tempted to just get lost again, but something she said stopped me from doing so. I pulled away from her and looked at her  
"What do you mean? 'Whatever we have here?'" I asked her  
"What?" She asked, not knowing what I meant.  
"You just said 'whatever we have here'. What do you think we have here?"  
"I...Jon, we didn't exactly talked much and i don't want to assume things..." She muttered looking down.  
"Fuck Rayne! I love you! How often do I have to tell you that? Yeah I fucked up, big time. But I thought I made it clear that I will only ever love you, this is it. You are it for me. You are the reason why my heart keeps beating, it belongs to you! It's damaged but non then less its yours." I told her as I took her hand and layed it on my chest where my heart beat. Silent tears were falling from her eyes.  
"I...I don't know..." She began only to loose her voice because of her tears. She quickly whiped them away and took a deep breath, fear slowly made its way up inside me the longer she was silent. I bet she could tell, because my heart began to beat violently inside my chest. After our last talk she didn't know if she could forgive me and now she cried after me laying my heart out to her, what if she got silent because she still couldn't forgive.  
"You are it for me too, jon." She hiccuped between the tears.  
"What?" I hadn't listened to a word she said because I was so lost in my fear of loosing her again.  
"You are it for me too, you stupid Idiot! And i mean it, I will always stay behind you." She said again and kissed me softly.  
I couldn't react at first, to shocked of what she had said. When I slowly began to realise that she was really giving me a second chance, that I wasn't dreaming it, I threw my arms around her and pressed her to me, immediatly deepening our kiss. I rolled us around, so that I was on top of her.  
Befor we could get to much into it I broke our kiss, an idea, a wish popped up inside my head  
"Wait, I want to do something." I said to her as I began to make my way out of the bed and to my clothes.  
"But we need to get dressed for this."  
"What? You really.." She began but I quickly interrupted her with a Quick kiss.  
"Trust me you will like this. Please get dressed and meet me in the coutryyard." I said and made my way out of the room, only half dressed. I heard her laugh as I made my way to the people that could help me make my Plan come true.

Half an hour, and a many insults later.  
I finally made my way into the court, my eyes found her immediatly.  
Even in her battle gear was she a sight for soure eyes. I smiled at her as I made my way towards her, my heart beating faster then I could have ever thought. With every step I took towards her my nervousness grew but also my anticipation of what might be coming.  
"So my Lord here I am, so what.." I silenced her with a heated kiss to which she immediatly reacted.  
Slowly i broke away and layed my head against hers and looked at her, her eyes were full of love.  
"Please just let me say this, without you interrupting me." I pleaded to which she only nodded.  
"I always remember our first kiss. I held it in my dream, whenever I had a bad day I would dream of it and my heart always felt better after. You were my child hood crush, and I thought I had lost all chance to ever see you again, and then you come back and saved me." She wanted to say something but I kissed her Quick.  
"Remember you promised to listen without saying a word. And i mean it, it was your voice that brought me back to the living. It was you who helped me keep my head straight and not let me take the betrayal of my brothers get to me. It was you who protected my siblings when I wasn't there. It was you that ripped me a new one for my stupid ideas, and I can't thank you enough for that.  
It's like I said, you are and will always be the one I love, you unknowingly stolen my heart. It's yours, I am yours. I promised you I will marry you after we survive everything that is coming to us, but our time apart...it Shows me that we can't controll everything that is to happen. I know I promised you a perfect Wedding, one that you more than deserve, but everything that has happened made me realize that I don't want to wait anymore. We don't know what might happen tomorrow, if we have a tomorrow. But I know that I want to be able to call you my wife, when I die. I know that, even if it's only for a few hours, days or weeks, I want that, to be able to call you my rightful wife."

I told her as I slowly and deeply breathed in, I could see that my words had an impact on her. She smiled lovingly at me as tears run down her face. I carefully took her face in my hands an whiped them away, then I let my hands fall to hers and slowly got down onto one knee.  
"Rayne, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_There it is, what do you guys think?_


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for this long break. **

**My little one years old son was in and out of Hospital these past few month, he had problems with his breathing. So I had something else on my mind and couldn't concentrate on this Story. But I promise to try to update on a Regulare Base from now on.**

**Thank you for your feedbacks**

**So here is the next chapter, it short but I like to think its good enough.**

**Xoxoxo**

Rayne pov  
Everything stopped, my tears, my breathing, the World around us. Just everything.  
I looked down at Jon on one knee holding my hand and feel the panic rise within me. He was about to throw everything he fought so hard for away to marry me, a commoner, and not how it fits for a King or a Lord, some Lady of a great house.  
The Lords, the folk, even his siblings would never respect that, everything inside me screamed to say 'yes' but my head told me that I couldn't let him do that. He would risk loosing everything.  
My tears began to Fall again, but this time they were sad ones.  
"Jon,...I... we can't" I said as I carefully pulled my hands from his.  
"What? Why?" He asked as he came up to me.  
"As much as I just want to say 'yes' I can't let you risk everything you have earned, fought so hard for gets taken from you, because you choose me to wed." I said as I took a step towards him and slowly took his face in my hand and caressed him.  
"I mean, you finally got everything you ever dreamed off... you fought more than one life to earn it. You could be king, and no one would accept this marriage. I can't let you just throw that away." I whispered.  
"You are wrong!" He stated with a hard voice and his eyes pierced my soul.  
"I don't have 'everything I ever dreamed off', not until you allow me to marry you."  
I squeezed my eyes shut and smiled a little, he was really a smooth talker.  
"Jon..."  
"No, let me finish. Even before I dreamed off having respect among the people of the north, before I knew what the life of a 'bastard' is like, I dreamed of... you. Off us, off having a future and a life together. When you was taken away, I had nothing left here so I became a recruit of the Nightwatch. If they had never seperated us, I would have stayed and fought to become the man that your father would have gave your hand in marriage." He answered, while peppering my face with tiny, little kisses and brushing my tears away.  
"Don't you see. You are my dream, to hold you, to be able to kiss you, to love you. That's everything I ever dreamed off. I don't want an iron throne, I don't want to rule anyone. I just want a life with you."  
I couldn't help myself but to throw myself into him and kiss him with everything I got.

We stood like that for some while, just kissing each other. Eventually we broke apart in need of air. Our foreheads still touching I slowly opened my eyes to find ebony eyes starring at me.  
"Is that a yes?" He asked with mischief in his voice.  
"How can I say no to something, someone like that?"  
With that I was swept off of my feeds and swirled around. After another passionate kiss Jon took my hand and dragged me into the direction of the godswood.  
"Come on, now comes the second part of my suprise." He says smiling so brightly at me.  
"What? There is more?" I asked laughing  
"Trust me, you will love it." He whispered after giving me a kiss.  
We walked together, hand in Hand towards the godswood. While walking I lost myself in my own thoughts. Who would have believed that Jon and I would make it to an Engagement after the last months. Even with everything that is to happen in the long night ahead, I couldn't stop but notice that I was really and truly happy right now. Maybe for the first time in all my life, because I couldn't remember a day where I felt happier like that. A former assasin, a no one, a woman without a face is going to get married. Married to a Lord, my Lord. My Jon.  
When I got back from dreaming I took in my sorounding. I stopped and gasped and just took in the beauty scenary.  
The whole godswood was alightend by candles that formed a path towards the godswood. On one side were Arya, Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Ser Darvos standing, smiling at me. On the other side were Alina, Tormund and Dagonet with matching smiles on their faces. Right in front of the godswood stands the Maester and the Dragon Queen.  
I looked questioningly at Jon, not understanding what the meaning in all this was.  
"Jon, what?" I began to ask

"Rayne, we don't know how much time we have till the Night King stands at our Gates, but I know that I don't want to risk leaving this World without being yours. Truly yours. And you being mine. You already agreed to marry me, so why not now. I know I promised you a big Wedding celebration, but I hope that for now these people, people who we love, are enough." He said to me, his eyes beging me.  
"You are such a fool!..." I said with a strong voice which seemed to scare Jon, he let his view Fall to the ground. I slowly liftet my hand and graped his face to make him look at me again.  
"You are such a fool if you think one Minute that this isn't what I want. It's perfect!" I whispered softly to him. He stared a moment into my eyes, searching for a lie. When he didn't find anything he began to smile and leaned in.  
"Hey, Lord crow! Isn't that planed for the final part of this ceremony?" We heard Tormund yell towards us.  
Instead of kissing us, we layed our foreheads together and laughed at that. Slowly we parted, jon hold out his hand towards me.  
"Shall we?" He asked cheerful


	15. Chapter 15

**HI guys, here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it, please leave some Reviews. **

Jon pov  
"Who comes to stand infront of the old and the New gods in hope to be wed?" The Maester asked.  
I looked proudly at me future wife, she is everything I could have asked for. Strong, protectivly, loyal, loving just everything I could wish for.  
I slowly took in a breath, knowing what I am about to do isn't going to go by uncommented.  
"Me, Jon Snow, Son of Lord Eddard Stark. Me, Rhaegal Targaryian second of my name, Son of Rhaegar Tagariyan and Liana Stark." I said and heard the gasps from behind and beside me.  
I hadn't told anyone about my ancestry. So I knew it was a risk to come clean about it in this moment but I had to be honest Infront of the gods. I looked in Raynes eyes to see if she was mad at me for revealing it now, here at our Wedding. But all I could see was proudness and a hint of her protectivness, I squeezed her hands to make sure she was okay with it.  
She immediatly smiled brightly at me  
"And me Rayne, a woman without a Name or face, a no one" She said lowly.  
If I am not mistaken she wanted our audience to not forget what she is capable of, if they thought of interrupting or stopping us because of my revelation.  
After a while of waiting for the Maester to get on with our Wedding we both turned to look at him, to see him starring at me with uterly shock. When he caught on that we were waiting on him to go on, he coughed lightly.

"And now the vows, do you have your own or do you want the traditional?" He asked us  
I looked at Rayne to ask her but before I could she already answered the Maester.  
"We would like to speak our own."  
"Good, then the bride begins." The Maester tells us.  
I turned and looked at her, the soft lights of the candles illuminated her and made her look like a she came out of a fairytale.  
"When we were young I always dreamed about this day, I imagined how i would feel like, would i be nervous? Would I be insecure?  
But back then I didn't knew how you felt about me and when I finally put myself together to just confess it, when I kissed you, we were seperated. First I thought, that had to be a sign. That maybe it just shouldn't be, that we weren't meant to be. But I couldn't forget you, I always held you close to my heart.  
Over the years I lost hope to ever find or see you again, but then I got free. Not that I was held by someone but I didn't leave because they took me in when I had nothing and no one, so out of loyalty I stayed. You know what I mean." She began to ramble, I never really had the pleasure to see her this nervous. It was sweet, another side of her I loved.  
"Ahh where was i?" She suddenly asked, to distract everyone that she was beginning to tear up.  
"You got free." I said smiling so bright that it might hurt.  
"Ah yes, thanks. When I got free, my only thought was to get back to winterfell, get back to you. Even when i had to fear that you had already moved on. And when I did find you, I was too late. I finally got back to you and you were gone." Her breathing began to get heavy and her tears were now falling free.  
"When Melisandre told me to get you back, I thought she had lost her mind. But something within me told me to do it, to believe and then you opened your eyes and... and... I felt hope again. I never knew that i could be able to feel so much for one person, to have that kind of emotion. I promise you to never loose hope again, to always be there, to support you and to call you out on your bullshit ideas. You are my reason to live, i love you more then...damn i don't know, then anything." She laughed while she whiped her tears away with one hand. I laughed too, because I immediatly regreted thanking her for doing that, because I knew that she will probably do it now everytime.  
"I promise to love you and always be loyal to you. I promise to keep your heart safe with me."  
I smiled lovingly at her. When she nodded her head I knew that it was now my turn.  
"Rayne, I know i hurt you and i will never forgive myself for that, I will spend the rest of my live to make it up to you. You are my heart, my World, my reason to keep fighting for a better future. For even being able to have a future.  
I want to see you with a round belly, with our child within it. I want to see you laugh more about anything and everything. I want to make you happy for the rest of our live.  
I love you more then anything and i will move heaven and hell to protect you, to be the husband you deserve.  
You are my everything." I told her, and watched the tears fall rapidly from her beautiful eyes. I slowly took a step towards her and liftet my hand to whip them away.  
I could hear some sobs from behind me which brought me back to the real World and out of our little bubble.

"With the blessing of the gods, the new and the old one and the blessing of our Queen, I anounce you to be Lord and Lady Jon... Rhaegal...?"  
"No, I will still go by Jon Snow. No one other than us needs to know about that." I quickly helped him out.  
"Thank you my Lord. So I anounce you to be Lord and Lady Jon Snow. You may kiss your bride now." I looked back at my wife and smiled, my wife. I finally get to call her that.  
I drew her into my arms and completly shut out the rest of the World, as I finally kissed her. She enveloped me in her Arms and kissed me back with so much Passion that I forgot where we were. Till a loud cheerful yell got us back to our sorrounding. My view fell immediatly onto my siblings, who looked happy but shocked.  
"What does that mean, Jon?" It was Sansa who asked first, following by Arya and Rickon.  
"How would you know about something like that?"  
"Does this mean you are no longer our brother?"  
Only Bran stayed silent, I knew that he knew it was true. With his new Gifts he had probably more answers than I had.  
"It is true, Liana and Rhaegar were wed in a secret ceremony, the war that Robert Baratheon started was based on a lie. Rhaegar never Kidnapped Liana, she went voluntary with him because they loved each other. Jon is the out come of love and not rape. Liana knew what Robert would have done to jon if he knew, so she asked her brother to keep him safe, to raise him like his own, before she died." Bran told everyone emotionless.  
To hear how everything truly went down, was both sad and liberating. I no longer had to question myself where I came from, who my Mother was, who I should be, why I never got to know my Mother, why I was like I was. I was the result of the love between a Wolf and a Dragon.  
I slowly looked over to where Danny was standing, her face full of shock, Horror and betrayal.  
"Danny, I..." but before I could finish she left with a short.  
"Congratulations to the Wedding." She interrupted me and fled.  
I was left starring after her, I knew she wouldn't take it easy but I hadn't thought she would take it this badly. I will have to talk to her more, that nothing would change because of my ancestry. But for now it can wait.  
I feel a hand take hold of mine and looked up to see my lovely wife smiling at me.  
"As much as I hate her, but you should talk to her. Now, before her mind goes into the wrong way." She told me  
"Rayne, I...We..." I stumbeled over my words.  
"It's okay, I mean no its not but I understand it. And its definitly more important."  
I sighed and kissed her, to thank her for understanding this.

I easily caught up to Danny.  
"Danny, please could we talk about this?" I begged of her  
She suddenly stopped walking and turned to me, her face full of fury.  
"Talk about what exactly? How you blinded me into believing and helping you? Or about the fact you didn't tell me that you know about your real parents? Or about how you are now the rightful heir to the Iron throne?" She hissed at me.  
"Not here, here is not safe to talk about something like that." I told her as I tried to calm her.  
"I don't want the wrong people hearing this."  
Slowly and carefully I guided her into the great room of winterfell, before we talked further i made sure that all doors were closed and that we were in private.  
"You wanted to talk, so talk. I'm more than interested in hearing your explanation for this." She told me still furious.  
"Sam came to me earlier in the crypts. He told me that he found notes of the ceremony and that Liana was with child. I always wondered how my fath... how Lord Stark could betray his marriage to Lady stark, and now everything is just so clear. He never did betray her, he just wanted to keep me safe, to stay true to his promise to his sister."  
She looked at me like I was a mad man.  
"So your best friend, comes to you and told you this and you just believe him? Even after he just got to know that I did burn his father and brother for betrayal? Don't you maybe think that he just made this Story up to keep me from the throne? Because that is what this is. I no longer have the inheritance of the throne, because you are the last Targaryian male and it is now your heritage. " She said so hateful I was taken aback.  
I didn't know Danny could be like this, so Power hungry, so obsessed to get onto the Iron throne.  
"I fought all my life to get where I am now, and now you come and tell everyone that you but not me are the rightful Targaryian heir. That it should be you to reign over the seven kingdoms, not me." She said while pacing up and down the room. I could see were she came from but I had to say that I was a little hurt, that she would think so low of me. I slowly stepped into her path and grabed her hands to make her look at me.  
"Danny, I don't want anything. I'm still a stark, but not a Bastard anymore. I know what you mean with 'fighting your whole life'. I did the same, I fought to get respect. To be seen as a honourable man and not just a Bastard. And now that I finally got the respect, I don't care about it anymore. All i care about is to keep my family safe, and you are now a Part of that family." I told her truthfully.  
"I didn't needed your blessing to marry Rayne, but I wanted it. I wanted it because you are family to me. You didn't have to be at my Wedding but I wanted you to, because you are a Part of my family. I don't want the Iron throne, I don't want to reign, hell I wouldn't even know how. But I want you to get, what you fought for all your life, because since tonight I got everything I ever fought for. When I deserve to get my Dreams come true then so are yours, and I will help you." I reasured her.  
"You don't see it, right?" She asked as she touched her hand softly to my face.  
"The people will love their new Monarch, and the people in Westeros loves you, they don't have any love for me. They just fear me." She said sadly.  
"Just because they don't know you. Let them get to know you, show them the mercy you have within yourself. Show them that you are only here to help them, first against the night King and then against Cercei. And even if they don't see it then, you are and always will be my Queen." I told her reprinting.  
She smiled a little at that and i almost thought that this confersation was about to be over but than she had to say something questionable.  
"Thank you, you are right we should first concentrate on the night King. But I've learned that the love of a folk is sometimes stronger than it's fear. Let's hope we don't have it like that here." She said, turned and left me.  
What does she mean with that?


End file.
